


Demonic Love

by HanBanzz



Category: One Direction (Band), Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 04:11:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2678555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanBanzz/pseuds/HanBanzz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You live in London, living a lie. You're dating a superstar who doesn't know much about you. One day you get a call from a man named Sam, claiming to be your "long lost" brother. He neglects to mention that the real reason he is calling; Crowley. Crowley wants something. Something that may end up killing you and everyone you know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demonic Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Becca & Yannel](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Becca+%26+Yannel).



> I wrote this back in my High School days, so bare with me it isn't the best.  
> I plan on writing a sequel to this one.  
> Please leave criticism!!!

Walking up to the place, the place where there are no returns. No way of going back. Things were about to change forever. Was it for better or for worse? Who knows? Who cares? All I know is that I didn’t feel any regret, or remorse from the future that laid ahead of me.  
This place smelled of scotch, sweet smoke from a fireplace that burned only hickory wood along with that smell… that smell of him. It was always hard to put name to his scent… Scottish? Husky? Floral–like? No… none fit, maybe just amazing. Turning around I was met with his beating red eyes, my heart dropped. He looked almost sad, but smiling a crooked smile, his face was black as I could not see it.. but only his eyes.. “Love, Where are you going…?” 

I woke with a jolt, hitting both of hands on opposite sides of my bed. My heart was racing, pounding through my chest. My eyes wandered to the clock on my left. It was pulsing red, reading 3:08 am. I laid back down, thinking of the nightmare that just awoke me. Nightmares use to only occur when hunting, but I haven’t hunted anything in almost a year. Millions of things passed through my head over the next 10 minutes before I fell back into my deep sleep.  
“I keep building till I die…” My phone blared in my ear, waking me up. I slowly opened my eyes. Staring at my phone, hoping it would shut itself off and just let me sleep another ten minutes when Niall stormed in. “Babe, get up. Its 5:15.” He sat on my bed, looking down at me. “Emma.” He said slowly shaking me. “I’m awake.” I began mumbling, “Did you make breakfast?” He chuckled, “I don’t cook, I eat.” I sat up, staring eye to eye with him, “I know love.” I leaned in giving him a quick kiss on the cheek, he smiled. His stomach growled interrupting the quick kiss. “I’ll hurry!” I said, looking and putting my hands on his firm stomach.  
Niall left my room, knowing he cant be in there while I change… supposedly. It was pretty dark outside still, looking quite cloudy out. I got out of bed only wearing my long white shirt and black lacy underwear, to get goose bumps on every inch of my body. The lightly blue/grey colored room of mine looked dark and frigid. The single queen size bed sat alone in the middle of the floor with a night stand to its left, a desk on the back wall opposite of my door. The window by the desk had its own white window cill for anyone to sit out, and watch the traffic below pass. Across from the foot of my bed was another door leading to my bathroom and walk in closet…  
“Emma…” Niall knocked on my door, opening it letting light from the hallway seep in. “What are you doing?” He stood there watching me stare at my window. I never responded to him, so he walked over and hugged me from behind. Looking out of the window laid a small street, it was always busy for some odd reason, but not today, well not now. A light blanket of snow was on the ground, the tree by my window was still covered with dying leaves that now had ice cold snow on it. It was beautiful.  
Niall stood there for awhile hugging me from behind, not speaking, just holding me. It felt nice, and wish it never had to end. Niall was my boyfriend of almost a year. I met him when I moved here.. he wasn’t famous then like he is now from his music career. “Its beautiful, don’t you think?” I whispered. “Yes, but not as beautiful as you…” I smiled, breaking the hug, to give him a kiss. “Cheesy sorta, but I still love you.” He smiled, “Get dressed, I have a surprise for you!” “Hmmmm what is it?” “Get dressed, you’ll see.” He smiled walking away back to the hallway that lead to the living room.  
I walked into my bathroom, turning on the shower to get a quick hot shower. Before getting in, I turned on my stereo, to quietly play some soothing Ed Sheeran. Lego house was the first to play as I jumped in the shower. 20 minutes later and I was out of the shower, all clean. I walked into my closet to slip on some underwear that was… well black with pink on it.. forest green skinny jeans, a black undershirt, a grey short sleeve shirt and some grey colored toms. I managed to dry my hair and curl it in under 20 minutes, which was pretty fast for me. I slipped on a grey beanie to complete my look. I walked out my bathroom, shut off my stereo, grabbing my phone to walk out of my bedroom to whatever Niall had planned.

I opened up my door, unlocking my phone to see no new texts, but a new voicemail from someone... “Emma!” Someone yelled as I looked up to see four other familiar faces. “Boys! I’ve missed you!” I smiled. They gave me a hug, then they were all back in the living room sitting by the television on our white furniture. I walked into the kitchen looking at my phone, wondering who left me a voicemail. ‘Number Unknown’ I put my phone on the counter to start looking for something to eat. Maybe cereal and yogurt? Yeah that’s fast and easy to whip up.  
“Emma” I glanced up from looking in the cabinet, “You look beautiful.” It was Niall, he was beside, smiling down. “Thanks babe. Are you hungry?” I questioned him, even though I already know the answer. “Yes… And so are the boys.” He trailed off looking at my face for a change of expression. I stood back up, “Well.. I don’t really feel like cooking. What do you guys want from Café down the street?” I glanced away from Niall to see Harry, Liam, Louis and Zayn by the counter to our small kitchen.  
They each told me something they wanted, as I wrote it down on a piece of paper to my right. They went back to their spots on the couch to resume watching television except Niall. “Babe, you don’t have to go.” He said, almost begging me not to leave. “I know you want donuts and chocolate milk.. and we are all out.. so I do.” I walked back to my bedroom to change my toms for a pair of grey boots, and a little cardigan. Walking back out to the living room I found each of the boys waiting on me, “What are you guys doing?” “Well… I don’t want you to go off alone, and I’m not leaving them here alone…” Niall said. “So we are going to come with you.” Louis said in his sweet accent. “But we cant come inside… You know. Fans.” Zayn said, smirking at me. Liam punched him causing Zayn to fall into Harry, who was basically a Zombie from being so tired.  
“Well.. then lets go.” I said, grabbing my phone, walking out of the door followed by the boys. I had my phone in my hand, looking for the voicemail as I walked down the hallway to the elevator. The elevator opened, letting me on first then by them. 

Once we were all down in the garage of the building and the doors opened is when the cold, frigid, brisk air hit my face, causing my nose to instantly turn red. I took off in a sprint to my car which was a black range rover I bought for quite a bargain once I moved here. Liam was the first in get in the car, “Brrr its freezing out there.” He chuckled. He was wearing dark jeans and a long dark grey shirt that looked great on him. Zayn was next to get in the car by Liam. Zayn was wearing a black letter jacket with a giant letter ‘M’ on it in white and light colored jeans. Harry and Louis came at the same time, both wearing sweat pants, but Harry was wearing his Ramone shirt and Louis was wearing a purple shirt. “Wheres Niall?” I asked looking back at them. “He was right behind us…” Harry said looking out of the back window.  
“Ah Harry, you look more awake now.” I said, trying not to make in awkward in the car, while we were waiting for Niall to show up. “Yeah, being up at 6:15 isn’t my ideal time to get up.” He whimpered. “Sorry, had to get my… phone.” Niall said getting into the passengers seat next to me. “Uh huh.” I smirked as I start the car. “Yup, this is just like mine.” Harry said, before the radio came on blaring Maroon 5’s song Harder to Breathe started playing. “Except that.” He finished. I turned it down but Niall turned it right back up. I backed the car up, throwing it in drive and was soon out of the parking garage.  
I plugged my phone into the stereo to get more variety of music for everyone, since I know they didn’t want to listen to Maroon 5 on this car ride. The place I wanted to take them too was about 20 minutes away on a good day. My phone started to play a song, but being plugged in it was extremely quite, so I turned it up, which only caused me to blush. ‘I want you rock me, rock me, rock me yeah.’ I turned only for all 5 of them to start burst out in laughter. “Well this isn’t embarrassing in anyway.” I said turning down the music, to hit the next button. Please don’t play another One Direction song. Thankfully Walk by Foo Fighters came on, but I handed my phone to Niall so I could focus on driving in the snow so I don’t get blamed for killing all of us. Niall looked at me, “Babe are you blushing?” He said after he stopped laughing. “No, not at all.” I said trying to hide my face.  
“You are too!” Niall exclaimed, changing songs again.  
“Being a fan isn’t a bad thing you know..” Zayn said. “Thanks Zayn.” “Where are we exactly going?” Louis yelled practically, since he was in the very back with Harry.  
“This place that’s about 20 minutes away. You guys will love it!!”  
It was quite for awhile while Niall flipped through songs. We were soon on the highway with less than 15 minutes to go.  
“Emma..” Harry said, “Do you any… other songs by us?”  
“Uh… if I say yes are you guys gonna laugh?”  
“No. Just curious.” He stated.  
“Yes I do.” I admitted.  
“What’s your favorite song?” Liam asked, leaning up to me from behind. “Uhhh that’s kind of hard to answer. What’s yours?” “Probably the one that was just playing.” Liam said. I was pulling off the highway and onto a lightly lit rode, leading to a big mall about a mile up the rode. 

“We’re here boys.” I said pulling into the parking lot. “Sweet! Time to get some food!” Niall yelled as all the boys hurled out of the car running towards the building. “What?” I basically said to myself, all confused. I grabbed my phone to turn off the music, and check that voicemail. ‘2 new voicemails.’ Another new one? From who? I turned off the car, getting out of the car to play the first one. All I heard was something quite, like nails scratching against a chalk board, then someone say Emma and hang up. Hmmm weird, oh well deleted. I walked into the store expecting screams but it was quite as I saw the boys ordering all the food they wanted. I walked up to them, and started to play the second voicemail. 

 

 

  
This one was different, it was a male talking. “Hello, if I have this number right this is Emma Winchester, and if it is, please call me back immediately at so so number. This is important. Oh and by the way this is your brother Sam.” Said the male voice, belonging to a man named Sam. “WHAT!” I practically yelled. Everyone in the café starred at me. I ran back out to the car, grabbing me face the whole time. I sat in the passenger seat, replaying the message just to get the number.  
I typed in the number on my phone, just staring at it. Should I call it? What if this is some prank? But what if its true and I really do have a brother? Dad was never around much when I was growing up… Niall was back to the car first, he got in the drivers seat, seeing I was in the passenger seat. “Babe, what’s wrong? You just ran out of the store in a panic.” He said, looking extremely worried. The rest of the boys were getting into the car at this point.  
“Well since you are all like family I want you all to hear this.” I said reaching for the plug for my phone. I played the voicemail over again. “Hello, if I have this number right this is Emma Winchester, and if it is, please call me back immediately at so so number. This is important. Oh and by the way this is your brother Sam.” Niall just sat there stumped. “You don’t have a brother.” Liam said. “I know… but no one can get this number.” “Are you going to call him back?” Harry asked.  
“More than likely… Niall can you drive home?”  
“Yeah sure babe.” He started the car, and I noticed immediately he was thinking and worried. 

“Hello?” I said into the speaker of the phone when it stopped ringing. “Hello?” was said by this unknown man claiming to by my brother. “Who is this and why are you saying you’re my brother?” There was a pause. The man softly spoke like I woke him up, “You’re dads name is John Winchester correct?” “Yes, but there could be 20 different John Winchesters in the world.” I said, hoping he was just drunk or something. “Let me see, your dad, John, showed you something that you didn’t believe was possible. Stuff about ghosts, ghouls, skin walkers and many other things. He told you he was a hunter…?” He paused. “How do you know this?” “I’m your brother Sam. He was my dad too.” I just sat there… thinking. Almost on the verge of tears. “But still how do I believe you?” I questioned still not believing him. “Emma where are you right now?” “That’s none of your business.” I almost yelled, causing Niall to look at me, confused. “I want to meet you so we can talk about this.” “I live in London now, I moved here a year ago after…” I trailed off. “John use to say ‘shoot first and ask questions later’ to you all the time?” Sam asked, almost reading my mind, “And play love cherry pies, play that same song… what was it ‘Round and Round by Ratt’ and he always wore plaid and if you ever asked him he would say… “Plaid and guns is a mans best friends.”” We said together at the exact same.  
“Now do you believe me?” Sam questioned. “Yeah I do, can I call you later after I get use to this idea of having a brother?” “Yeah but you have another one, his names Dean. Call me later, anytime.” He hung. I slowly pulled my phone off my ear and I just stared at it.  
“Emma!?” Niall yelled, knocking me out of my confused over thinking state. “What?” I said looking up, and over to him. “Well?” I looked at the boys in the back and they were all leaning up front. “He’s my brother. He knew everything about my dad. Everything. He knew his favorite song, that he always wore plaid, and his saying about plaid and guns. No one besides me thought I knew that saying.” 

 

“Emma, you cant believe this man?” Liam said grabbing my shoulder. A tear fell out of my eye. “Emma, don’t cry!” Harry said, which made Niall look over. By this point we were pulling into the parking lot of the apartment complex. Niall turned the car off, got out of the car and walked over to my side. He opened the door, pulling me into a massive hug. I just started crying, I couldn’t control it. I don’t know why I’m crying, but I am. “Babe, everything will be ok.” Niall pulled me out of the car and onto my feet. The boys piled out of the car, giving me one big hug which caused me to smile. “Emma, we all will always be here for you. No matter what.” Louis said. “Thank you guys, really it means a lot.” They all let go of me. 

By the time we got upstairs, I had a million things going through my head. Should I go back to America to see these two brothers of mine? What if it’s a con? What should I do? As soon as Niall unlocked the door, I went directly to my room. Al of them followed ma, and sat on my bed. I went directly to my closet, pulling out a letter my dad left me, when he died. 

“Emma, if you’re reading this I must be dead. I’m sorry to have left you without answers to your many questions. You are bright, wonderful, beautiful, smart, and so many other things I could say about how much of an amazing child you are. I’m glad I had the chance to be your dad, even though I wasn’t there all the time when you needed me. I’m sorry. Emma, I love you so much, don’t let anyone tell you any other way. You’re my only girl, forever. Don’t forget what I taught you, ‘Shoot first and ask questions later.’ Take everything I taught, use it. The world needs another Winchester like you. Take love and pride in everything you do. Love Dad, John Winchester.”  
That’s what the note read that I got back years ago, when he died of supposed cancer due to drinking. I walked out of my closet past the boys staring at my, to my desk. I sat down, opened up my laptop; to files I haven’t been to in what seems like forever. “Emma.” Niall spoke softly. I jumped up with my lap top in my hand, walking in the living room to plug it in to the tv to make it bigger. The boys followed me, to I guess make sure I didn’t have a break down. “Emma its almost eight thirty… are you gonna go to class?” He asked, trying not to bug me. “Crap, class. Probably not today.” I said getting the tv to pop up my desktop. I squeezed my way in between the boys on the couch.  
“What I’m about to pull up…” I paused trying to figure out how to say it, correctly. “This is my past. Something I never wanted to be a part of, learn about it, or taught how to fight it. I never wanted you guys to see this, but I guess its time you learn something else about me. If you want to leave, or in your case Niall, dump me, I understand.”  
All of them looked at me funny, like I was on something. “Babe, I could never dump you. I don’t care what you have in your past.” He said, as I opened the folder that popped up many pictures and documents. They all started reading things aloud, “Circle of salt to keep the ghost and demons out.” One of them spoke. “Rocksalt….. salt and burn the bones…. Angels…. Demons…. Hellhounds…. Luciifer…. God…” They said, all turning their attentions towards me.  
“Anyone want to leave?” I questioned. None of them moved. A picture popped up of me with… Moxie and Lydia. “Emma, is that you?” Niall asked, looking at the picture of me sitting on Moxie’s car with short jean shorts on, a leather top (which was very revealing), laughing. “Yes.” Changing pictures, to one of my with blood sprayed all over face. “You killed people?” Liam said, grabbing his face. “They weren’t people, they were either possessed or not human anymore.” Liam looked hurt. A video popped up of Moxie driving, Lydia in the shotgun driving down the highway as we listened to Paranoid by Black Sabbath. “Well at least isn’t that scary.” Harry said. 

In the video; the sun was setting, leaving a glare. We were in the desert, around Vegas. ‘Whoa! Moxie release it!’ I yelled in the video. “Man, Emma, you were quite wild back then…What happened?” Zayn chuckled. ‘120!’ Moxie yelled. ‘Slow it down before we get pulled over!’ Lydia screamed, flying by the seat of her pants. I zoomed to camera to see something in the rode way ahead us. ‘What is that?’ I yelled, pointing. It was nothing but a black dot, but then it was a person standing in the rode. ‘Moxie!’ Lydia and I screamed. Moxie swerved causing the car to flip, missing the person by a foot. The car flipped about a dozen times before finally coming to a stop. Hotblooded started to play, but a lot more quietly. The camera was pointed to the person standing in the rode, from the back window of the car, just disappear into thing air. “What! That’s not possible” Louis yelled. “Just wait.” I said.  
The camera started to move by itself and point at me. The car was upside down. I was all bloody and pretty badly bruised like Moxie along with Lydia. Something popped up behind me in the car, it showed a man put 2 fingers on my forehead, then Moxie, then Lydia’s. He looked in the camera and disappeared. ‘uhhhhhh’ i said taking a huge inhale of air. Almost like it was my first breath. Moxie breathed in, screaming. Lydia inhaled, opening her eyes. I crawled out the car, pulling Lydia who was the closest to the window, then Moxie out. I grabbed the camera and backed away from the car pointed it at Moxie who was in shook, gripping her broken arm, Lydia gripping her side staring at the car. I turned the camera towards the wreckage to show the car in pieces scattered for almost a half mile. Next thing the camera did was point down towards my feet. I put my hand on my head, pulled it down to show blood. Then the camera went directly to Moxie and Lydia who were froze, but the person who made us wreck standing there smiling, causing the camera to get static and shut off. 

Niall jumped up, “Emma your lucky to be alive.” He ran over to me, hugging me and kissing me. “But what all happened?” Harry asked all confused. “I died, so did Moxie, and Lydia. But something brought us back, or I would have never met you boys.”  
“Oh… what happened after the while video cut out?” Zayn asked, amused almost.  
“Nothing, I just remember waking up in the hospital.” I spoke remembering, what actually happened.  
I pulled up another letter that was typed up by my dads that I never read, it was lettered to ‘Sam and Dean Winchester.’ 

 

“Niall, I have to go back.” I said, almost jumping up. “Back to those times? The ones where you didn’t know me? Fought things? And almost died?” Niall yelled walking across the room. “No, go back to America. I need to meet my brothers.” 

“How do you even know if they are even your really brothers?” Liam asked. “That right there. The man on the phone was named Sam and his brother was named Dean. I took this off my dads computer after he did. No one was ever aloud to look, touch his computer. They are my real brothers, I have to go back to America.” I said, standing up, going for my phone. Niall walked out of the house, slamming the door. 

“Niall! Wait!” I yelled walking for the door, opening it but he was already gone. “Emma he’s probably already gone.” Louis said, “Ill go find him.” He walked out of the door down the hall. I turned around to the rest of the boys, stunned sitting on the couch. “So?” I spoke, walking over to them. “You were a badass back in the day?” Zayn laughed. “Back in the day?” I chuckled. “You’re funny Zayn.” 

I picked up my phone, redialing the number that use to be so strange to me. “Hello?” A different man spoke, his voice was a lot deeper. “Hello? Is Sam there?” I spoke. “Hold on -Sam there’s some chick calling for you- here.” The man spoke, who must have been Dean. “Hey. Emma, is everything ok?” Sam spoke. “Yes. I believe now. Where are you? And does Dean not know that you found another sibling?” A door shut in the back ground of his line. “No he doesn’t know. What made you figure out I’m telling the truth?”  
“I found a letter from dad addressed to Sam and Dean Winchester.”  
“We never got anything from him.” Sam said slowly, and sadly. “Anyways we are in Ohio at the moment.”  
“Okay, I’m taking my first flight back, and ill meet you in…?”  
“How about we figure that once you get back?” Sam suggested.  
“Works for me, ill see you in a day or so.” I said hanging up the phone. 

Louis came back with Niall, who looked extremely sad. “Emma, I’m sorry for walking out on you like that.” Niall said, looking down at his feet, glancing up at my eyes. I ran over giving him a hug, “Its okay, I understand. Knowing what I use to do can come as a complete shocker.”  
He hugged me for what seemed like along time, I inhaled smelling his cologne of lime and spice mixed to an erotic sense. “I still have to go.” I whimpered. “I know. But you’ll be back.” Niall said, reassuring himself. “Yes I will. I love you too much, I couldn’t live without you.” I didn’t want to tell Niall the odds of me coming back, especially if I hunted again or saw Moxie or Lydia.  
“Niall, I feel like we need to have a barbeque for possibly my last in London for awhile. And all of you” I said pointing at the boys, “have to stay, and party up the night with me.” “Done. Deal.” Harry said, “We will go get the food, and cook while you figure out what to do.” Zayn, Louis and Harry got up to leave, “Wait guys. Get some mushrooms that are un cooked, I want you to try something that a family recipe.” I said glancing up from my computer. “Mushrooms?” Zayn said looking disgusted. “Yes, they are quite good if you cook them right. How about some steak and baked potatoes? Maybe some salad?” I questioned, looking to Niall, “Wanna grill some steaks babe?” “Sure.” Niall answered. “Alright, be back in a flash.” Louis said. 

I sat on our white couch, lap top in my hand, going through the internet to get tickets for the next flight out tomorrow night. The sun started to shine, lighting up the giant living room window that took up the whole wall, to my right. Our deck was out there, it had a huge grill and a nice patio table. Liam was sitting in there chair diagonal from me talking to Niall who was in the kitchen, laughing. ‘Flight tickets confirmed for London Airways to New York City.’ I closed my lap top, to enjoy my last night in London, probably forever, and with these amazing lads.  
“We’re back!” yelled Zayn as he walked through the front door with 5 bags in his hands. Harry and Louis slowly followed him carrying about 2 bags. Zayn plopped the bags on the grey kitchen counter top, as I got up to help them short through things. “You guys did a great job, got the right type of mushrooms! Thanks guys!” I went to the second stereo system I had hidden in the house, which was of course in my kitchen as I was always in there for Niall. “Babe, you got the steaks ready to go on the grill?” Niall came up behind me hugging me, like he did this morning, but with a lot more passion. “Uhh.” He caught me off guard, “Yeah, here.” I handed him the steaks on a plate. “Thanks.” He gave me a quick peak on the lips. He walked out to the rest of the lads, except Harry who was always my second guy best friend. “Em. Are you sure about going back to America?” Harry asked, tossing the salad. “Honestly, I don’t know. I feel like I need to go back, but I don’t want to leave.” I admitted, stopping what I was doing.  
“Harry, what should I do?” I said looking up to him. “Em, I wish I had the answer to give you, but I don’t know. Really, I don’t. I guess do whatever you feel like you should do.” Harry said, making me reassure that I’m making the best decision. “Promise you’ll text me everyday? I’m going to miss my girl best friend!” Harry said, as I turned to stir the mushrooms soaking in the pan with the concoction I conjured up. Niall walked back in with Zayn, Louis and Liam, “Dinners ready!” Niall shouted, causing me to jump. “I promise.” I whispered to Harry.  
After dinner we all decided to make a fire in our small fire place, and watch a movie. “What movie are we going to watch?” I said walking out of the hallway with 5 blankets. “A love movie!” Harry said sitting on the floor, propping his back on the couch. “A love movie…? How about a scary movie then a love movie?” I suggested. “Alright then, but first… Niall can I borrow some other type of trousers?” Zayn asked. “Yeah me too.” Liam asked. “Sure, follow me.” Niall led then to the main bedroom we both used, but normally when he’s home. I still have no idea on why I was sleeping in the spare bedroom or my other room… instead of with Niall. Oh well. I plopped down on the couch by Louis handing him a blanket. “This smells really good, Em.” Louis said, as Harry hit him. “Em, I’m really going to miss you. Please come back soon.” He said looking at me. “Don’t worry, I wont be gone for too long. I bet you wont even notice I’m gone!” I leaned giving Louis a hug. “Hey I want a hug too! Harry said, looking up from between Louis and I’s feet. “Oh alright, come join our group hug Harry.” Louis said smirking. Harry jumped up, sat right between us hugging, and ended up just hugging each other. 

Niall, Zayn and Liam came back, looking quite bum looking. Niall sat on the sectional part of the couch, the lounge part. Normally known as our cuddle place. Before I got comfortable I ran back to my to quickly slip into short and a tank top even though its about 40 degrees outside. I ran back in the living and jumped on Niall, giving him a big passionate kiss. “What was that for?” Niall said breaking the kiss. “Can I not love on my boyfriend anymore?” I asked, making my face look extremely sad. “No no no, of course you can!” He said leaning up giving me a kiss, it was longer, passionate, and just… amazing.  
“Come on guys, we are right here.” Zayn said moaning. “Ill put the movie in.” Liam said standing up, walking over to the dvd player. “Em, which movie?” “How about ‘Texas Chainsaw Massacre’?” I questioned. Niall looked at me, “Babe, your gonna have nightmares like you did when you watched it for the first time.” He said, making harry laugh who was about a foot away from me and Niall on the couch. “I don’t care..” I whispered into his ear, “Just means I get to sleep in your bed, with you, cuddling.” I smirked. His face just lit up, as he pulled me closer to him.  
Liam put the movie in, started it, and turned off the lights. “Thanks Daddy direction.” I let slip. I instantly grabbed my mouth. “What did you just say?” Liam asked looking at me, confused. “Nothing. But thanks.” Liam still looked at me confused for a bit. Louis, Harry, Zayn, and Liam all cuddled together under their blankets once the movie started. Niall and I cuddled, he pulled me so close the I basically was on top of him. Every time I jumped he would chuckle. Or anytime I got scared nuzzled my head into his chest or the groove of his neck. The movie continued but I didn’t watch most of it, I just spent my time cuddling with Niall getting kisses every now and then.  
Once that movie was over, Harry decided to play Titanic because he knew that was one of my favorite movies. As soon as Niall saw what he put in he moaned. “Not this again!” Niall said, but gave up his argument as I kissed him. I moved around so I was sitting in his lap, cuddling more on his chest, with my head cocked to the tv. “Niall, I love you so much.” I said bringing my lips up to his ear. “I love you more.” He said removing his eyes from the movie to watch me. “Emma, d-“ He said looking down at me chest then back up to me. “Have intentions for later tonight?” He questioned, smirking. “Yes.” I smiled. “We have to be quite since they are going to stay here since this is your last night here.” “I know. Uhhh… I have an idea… Lets go do it now… while they aren’t looking. They wont know we’re gone, plus then we can do it again later.” I said, hoping he would agree. Niall slowly got up, with me in his arms, and carried me into the bedroom.  
We returned like right when the movie was over and re took our spots on the couch. “Did you two have fun?” Harry asked, grinning. “Uhhhh… Yeah.” Niall said proudly. I blushed and put my face into his chest. “Emma, its nothing to be ashamed of, its…. Human nature.” Louis said, right when the movie ended. I took my head from Niall’s chest, “I know. Its just a little embarrassing that you guys knew what we were doing.” I blushed again. “Well at first we didn’t know you guys were gone… until we heard laughter and other noises..” Zayn said laughing. “You heard?” I said, causing Liam to jump up from being asleep. “Yeah..” I buried my head back into Niall’s chest. “Babe, its okay.” Niall said playing with my newly messed hair.  
“Umm… I’ll be back in second, lads.” Louis said, nudging Harry to follow him. Louis and Harry ended up walking each other behind us, out of sight. “Ummmm, Zayn… I have to show you something.” Liam said, motioning Zayn to follow him, to where the other boys went. After about 5 minutes of none of them coming back, “Where did they go?” I smirked looking up. “I have no idea…?” Niall chuckled.  
I got up from Niall’s lap, walking in the direction they went in, to find them all on Niall’s bed, under the covers, waiting. “Niall, I don’t remember you’re bed looking so lumpy?” Niall walked up behind me standing in the entrance of his room, as he put his arms around my waist, only to pick me up and throw me on the bed. “Niall!” I yelled as he released his grip on me, only to end up hitting one of the boys. “Emma!” Harry squealed, grabbing me, pulling me under the covers with the rest of the boys. “Niall save me!” I giggled. “My princess!” He jumped on the bed, basically right on top of me. Harry pulled me closer to his chest, trying to hide me from Niall, which who was right next to him. “Em, we should all sleep in here!” Louis suggested, poking me in the side over Harry. “Sure, why not? It may be a little much of a tight fit, but we can do it.” I said, getting comfortable in between my two best people, my best friend and my boyfriend.  
“I wanna cuddle with Emma!” Harry whined at Niall when I got out of his grip to lay on Niall’s chest. “But… Shes my girlfriend.” Niall argued. “Shes my best friend.” “Guys, guys. I’m right here. Ha, you can all share.” I grinned, trying to fall asleep. Niall started to play with my hair, as Harry got closer to my back. Zayn, Liam, were asleep on Niall’s right, with me, Harry then Louis to his left. “I would never have seen me in a bed with 4 other guys and you.” I said, keeping my head on Niall’s chest, he chuckled. “I didn’t either, but at least I’m here.” 

The bright sun seeped in the room, cascading a glow just in my face, waking me up. I slowly opened my eyes from my state of sleep, to see everyone in the same place we were. Niall was lightly snoring, with my head on his chest. Zayn’s face was right next to mine, as he was using Niall as a pillow too. I attempted to move just an inch backwards only to notice an arm around my waist. I followed the arm, to find it belonged to Harry. He kept pulling me closer to him, squeezing me more like it. “Harry.” I started to shake him awake, but he just squeezed me harder. “Harry!” I winced, in pain. He jumped, causing everyone to wake up. “What?” Harry said, rubbing his eyes. “You were squeezing me, really hard.” “What?” Niall said, sitting up. “Sorry Emma, I was having a bad dream.” Harry said, removing his arm from my waist. “Its alright, you kept me partly warm, besides Niall.” Harry chuckled at my statement.  
Liam was the first to get out of bed, followed by Louis racing him to the bathroom. Liam ended up beating Louis, “C’mon Liam! I have to pee!” “Louis, you can use my bathroom.” I said, not moving from my place. “Thanks Em-.” Was all I heard as he ran across the house. “I’m hungry.” Zayn said, “You guys have any bacon?” “Yeah, fridge third shelve.” I said, which thinking that would get Niall out of bed, but at least it got Harry to follow him. Now it was just me and my man. “Niall…?” I said, getting up, and sat on his lap while he was laying down. He opened his eyes only to grin at me, “Why am I so lucky to have you?” “Because you are the greatest boyfriend ever, your lovable, sweet, adorable, you make me laugh, smile on a daily basis, and did I mention how sexy you are?” I exclaimed. “Hmmm, tell me more.” He said, putting his hands on my waist. “Well… lets see, your also a great kisser, and did I also mention how great you are in bed?” I leaned down to give him a big kiss.  
“Whoa, Whoa, Whoa! Guys, let me get out of the room first!” Liam yelled, covering his eyes. I broke the kiss and sat up, “We’re not doing anything. Just kissing Liam.” “That’s not what it looked like.” He said, stepping out of the room. “Now… where were we?” Niall said sitting up, kissing me. I broke the kiss, “Right there I think, but later.” I winked at him, jumping of his lap. “Babe! Your gonna leave me like that?” He whined. “Yes, but later. Lets get food, help me pack, shower” I said winking at him, “then… I have to leave. But ill be back as fast as I can make it!” Niall jumped out of bed, “Don’t remind me about you leaving…. Do you smell bacon?” His attention was caught.  
“Zayn you made bacon? And are those pancakes?” I exclaimed. “Yes. Just for you on your last day here!”  
“Thanks Zayn. Its nice really! Ok, who wants to help me pack?”  
“Uhhhh.” Niall said, looking at the rest of the boys.  
“How about we split this, Niall, Zayn.. You guys eat. Harry come help me pack, Louis you too. And Liam, you can do whatever you want. Eat?”  
“Ummm…. I’ll do both!” Liam chuffed.  
Harry and Liam ran to my bedroom, screaming, throwing their arms up. I just looked at Zayn, Niall, and Liam, “Save us food.” “Uh okay.” Niall said, as I walked back to my bedroom to see Harry and Louis enter my closet.  
“Emma! I didn’t know you had this many clothes and shoes!” Louis yelled, looking to every one of my clothes, spinning in a circle, then on to touching all my shoes. “Its not that big of a closet.” I grinned. “Yeah it is.” Louis smiled. “Nah.” “Emma, its bigger than Zayn’s closet, if that’s saying anything.” Louis smiled, looking at Harry. “Harry” I said nudging him, “You okay?” “Yeah, Emma, I’m just really going to miss you…” He said, looking down.  
“Harry, I’ll only be a phone call, text message, plane flight away. I wont be far away, or too busy for you Harry, you’re my best friend.” He looked up, still looking sad, but pulled me into a hug. “Thanks Emma, and same for you.”  
“Louis, the same goes for you two. No matter what. Just text me.”  
“Thanks Em.” Louis said, pulling me into a group hug.  
After the hug broke, “alright guys, I need to pack. I leave in about 5 hours.” “Lets do this… How much do you want to take?” Louis questioned.  
“Maybe about two weeks worth, just in case something happens…”  
“Two weeks?” Harry’s mouth dropped.  
“You guys have been gone longer, on tour.” I countered.  
“True, true.” Louis said, grabbing a pair of black high heels with three gold spikes on them on the heel part. “You own these? Defiantly take these.”  
“I was thinking that too.” I stood up to grab a giant suit case, on the top shelf.  
“Em, let me get that… shortie.” Harry said, grabbing the suit case before it fell on my head.  
By the time 50 minutes was up, Louis and Harry had both picked enough clothes and shoes to last me a month. They wouldn’t put any outfits away so they packed all of them. “Okay.. so I need to grab some other things to throw in there, you guys go get some food. And thank you, really.”  
“No problem Em.” Louis said, practically dragging Harry out of my closet.  
After the boys left, I packed my bag with the rest of the things I would need, tooth brush, hair brush, underwear, and anything else I could think of.  
“Em, you should go get something to eat.” Niall said, startling me. “Did I scare you babe?”  
“No.. okay a little.” I brushed it off. “I do need to get that shower though..” I winked at Niall, whose face started to smile.  
“Yours or mine?”  
“Mine, its right here.” I suggested.  
Niall was already stripping, headed towards the shower, “I’ll meet you in there!” He practically yelled. I jumped in the shower right behind him. 

 

After the shower, and other things, I was completely ready for this flight, since I do have a secret fear of flying. I felt relaxed, mellow, amazed. “Babe?” Niall said, waving his hand in front of my face as I sat on the toilet covered in my towel.  
“Yeah?” I shook my head, smiling at what we had just did.  
“Nothing…. What did you think of that?” He smirked, feeling proud of himself.  
“Well.. to be honest.. it was amazing. I’m relaxed.” He laughed.  
“I’m hungry again.” He chuckled.  
“Niall, when are you not hungry?”  
“True.”  
After Niall got dressed, he left me to get dressed.. Which didn’t take long considering all I did was put my hair up in a ponytail, put on a pair of victoria secrets pink sweat pants on that were black, grey boots and a grey hoodie to match. I walked out to the living room pulling the suitcase behind me. “What do you think? Does this look okay for me to be caught seen in of the famous Niall Horan, or is this not cute enough?” Niall glanced up, biting his lip. “You look beautiful.” He came over, hugging me. Liam tapped me on the shoulder, “Eat this.” He handed me a plate of pancakes and bacon Zayn made earlier. “Thanks Liam.”  
“Zayn, this is amazing. Where did you learn to cook like this?” I said, gazing at the food then him, causing him to laugh. “My mom.”  
“Tell her she did an amazing job teaching you how to cook.” I laughed putting the empty plate on the counter.  
“You really think that’s good?” Zayn smirked.  
“Uh.. Yeah!”  
“Well good then.”  
“How much time do you have left a Em?” Harry asked, walking over to me. I looked down at my white watch I slipped on earlier. “About 2 hours.” His head dropped, along with the rest of the guys. “Guys, don’t be sad. Like I said to Harry and Louis, I’m just a phone call, text message, plane flight back. I wont be too busy for any of you guys. Call/text anytime… Plus you guys will be coming over to America next week to jump start your tour. So I’ll be there to surprise you guys.” Niall, Harry, Liam, Zayn, and Louis all looked up, giving me those big smiles I know so well.  
“Emma, I think its time we head to the airport.” Niall stated looking majorly depressed. “Yeah, I think it is too.” I sulked over to my suitcase, looking at all these wonderful guys, and this apartment where I grew to love, call my own. I would be leaving this one place I called home.  
“We are all coming too.” Liam said, “We want to be there for you Emma, you have grown to become part of our family. You always will be. No matter what happens.” I started to get all teary eyed, as to what he said, and as I took one last look in the house, I slowly closed the door.  
As we piled into the car, Niall jumped in the drivers seat, letting me take a rest from driving. I got in the passenger seat, and just started to cry. “Babe, don’t cry. You’ll be back.” Niall spoke softly. Harry was right behind me, and he rubbed my back. “Em.” He sighed. Before I knew it, we were pulling up into the parking lot of the airport. “I have 30 minutes.” I sobbed.  
“I know babe.” Niall spoke pulling into a parking spot. We all got out, just for Zayn to pull my bag into the airport for me. All the boys followed behind Niall and I. Thankfully there wasn’t millions of fans screaming, just the occasionally one or two, but the crowd started to grow. We came up to my terminal with ten minutes before I leaved. Zayn rolled my bag over to me, looking down, trying to hide his face. I grabbed his face, “Zayn, you remember what I told you. I’m gonna miss you.” I pulled him in for a big hug. He hugged me tight, then let go. “Ill miss you.” “Liam, its your turn. I’m gonna miss our conversations.” I pulled him for a hug. He gave me a kiss on my head, while we were hugging. “Louis its your turn. Bro, Im going to miss your personality, they way you act, you make me laugh. Don’t ever change.” I gave him a hug, as I started to cry. “Emma don’t cry. Or I’ll start to cry too.” A tear fell from his eye, he turned away to try and hide it.  
“Harry, my best friend… I’m going to miss you. Our little cheesy conversations over life, your girl problems, drinking, partying, and clothes. Promise me you’ll be a good Harry Styles while I’m gone? Give me a hug before I cry even more.” Harry hugged me, as tight as he could. He gave me a kiss on my cheek. “Emma I’m going to miss you, so much. Check your phone everyday.” He started to cry, turning away to Louis. I turned to Niall who was crying, just as bad as I was. “Niall, I cant tell you how much I love you and what you have done to and for me. I would end up missing my flight. I love you so much, I love everything about you. You are my man. I love you.” I gave him a hug, as a flash went off. Stupid photographer, leave us alone. Niall kissed me, he gave me one last long kiss. “I love you Emma, forever.”  
‘Flight 36 London to New York. Last call.’ “By guys, I love all of you. Goodbye.” I turned my back to them, and headed towards the terminal. “Ticket?” The lady said, “Here” I gave it to her, as she took my bag to put it underneath the plane. I started to walk down the terminal when I heard a familiar song playing, ‘They Don’t Know About Us’ by none other than One Direction. It was right at the beginning when the piano was playing causing me to cry. I turned around to see all the boys looking, crying. I waved and gave them one last smile. They did the same…. I didn’t want to tell any of them, that this was probably the last time they would ever see me. I pulled out my phone trying not to think about it, sending a text that read ‘I’ll be landing in New York City around 5. Gate 3, be there… x’ 

Through the whole flight all I could think of was Niall and my boys. How much I would miss them, how much I already miss them. I grabbed my left hand, stroking my hand, glanced down at the tattoo on my ring finger. The simple black heart. It was just there, but it was my favorite thing in the world, Niall loved it. I pulled my head phones out, put them in, to only slowly fall asleep on the way back to the United States. 

“We should be landing in the next 30 minutes, so please stay in your seats as we getting ready to land into New York City.” The captain said over the intercom. I started to wake up, rubbing my eyes, looking outside to see the sun was getting close to setting. “Mommy, aren’t you excited to go shopping in America? I’ve always wanted to come here.” A little girl said behind me, obviously excited for her dream to happen. Her British accent made her sound, adorable even though I couldn’t see her.  
I looked out the window, to find out I was sitting right behind the wing of the plane. The mandarin orange rays intertwined with scarlet to create a sky… a sky worth seeing. It seemed as it was almost telling me that I made a good decision to leave, leave London, leave Niall, leave the boys, leave that life. One last tear feel, saying goodbye, good luck… It fell right into the palm of my hand. A smile arouse… 

The plane touched down, scaring the hell out of me. “Thanks for flying with us.” The captain said, almost seeming like he wanted us off of his plane. The little girl stood at the end of the row of seats by me, she was adorable. Pink rosy dress, white hat, blonde hair, brown eyes. Almost like a doll. She continued to walk forward, following the people exiting the plane, while her mom pushed her forward. I followed them, pulling out my phone to check to see if I had any messages.  
‘Ok, Thanks Emma. Be there when you get there. Surprise Dean? I haven’t told him yet, so it’ll be a surprise for him.’ It was sent right after I left London. I sure hope they are here… I thought of the many ways on what to do if this was just a joke, a scam. Get another ticket back to London was my first thought. Alright, if they are not here, or it’s a scam, go back to London. I promised myself that.  
Walking out of the tunnel, I saw too many people. Crap, I have no idea what either of them look like. Great going Em. I decided I would go grab my bag, while I texted Sam, to ask where he was. ‘Where are you?’ I sent him, hoping they were already here. I saw my suitcase on the luggage thingy, whatever you call it, walking over to it everyone crowded around it. Great, just what I want, people. I pulled my heavy ass suit case off of it, only to fall into to someone’s back. “I am so sorry.” I began, turning around only to stop. “Its whatever, no problem.” Said this unknown, mysterious man. He wore a brown leather jacket with a plaid shirt, and a navy blue shirt under it. Layer look? Looks like something da-  
“Dean, I cant find Emma.” Another man spoke, walking towards this man. The one walking was quite tall, his hair was brown.. and long. Had the same style as the one I fell into. I gathered it was Sam and Dean. Sam was the tall, almost innocent looking one, and Dean was the shorter one, but had the whole complete bad ass look going for him… and well it did work.  
I guess Sam finally did tell Dean, assuming since he did use my name. Sam was over by Dean, and somewhat by me. “Sam?” I finally spoke, as he poked his head around Dean to see me. “Emma?” I nodded, smiling wide. Dean turned around, giving me the “up down look.” He didn’t look quite happy, more like disappointed.  
“So your Emma? Our supposed little sister?” Dean scoffed, looking even more pissed.  
“I guess so…” I mumbled.  
“Great, she has a British accent.” He looked at Sam, almost begging him not to take me with them.  
“Forgive Dean, he can be a dick at times.” Sam spoke, finally, walking closer to me. “Here, let me get your bag.” He reached for it, as he gave Dean another look to show us the way. 

“So, Sam and Dean… Nice to finally meet my two long lost brothers.” I smiled, only for it to disappear.  
“Its been long over due.” Sam said, smiling.  
“Yeah it has, its just awesome.” Dean moaned, adding a whole bunch of sarcasm. I stopped right in my tracks, “Alright, I don’t want to sound like a bitch or anything, but I only just met you guys and I can tell that Sam is the nice one. Dean, I get the point you’re a bad ass and all, but what the hell is your problem?” Dean stopped, turned around glaring at me… He started to laugh. “Babe, don’t get me started…” He laughed whatever it was off. He turned back around, “You know what.. We just met you, I have no idea who you are.. and you are already on my nerves. You and your british accent. Its annoying as hel-“ “Dean, shut it. Emma.” Sam just looked at me, telling me to shut it too, just without saying it. Dean turned around and kept walking. I can tell Dean and I our going to be butting heads… a lot. 

We finally got out into one of the many parking garages, just filled with thousands of cars. I kept my mouth shut until I saw one beautiful black, shiny, waxed car. “Damn, look at that fine sexy sixty seven chevy impala. 3 speed auto transmission, a V8, 327 4 Barrel engine, with 257 horsepower… That’s one awesome car.” Dean stopped again, looking at me, but with pride in his eyes, instead of hatred of me.  
“How did you know all of that?” He asked.  
“Uhhh… I know my cars. I could probably fix almost any cars, or tell you what’s wrong with it just by listening to it.” I said, bragging a little. “Is this your car?”  
“Yeah, its baby.” Dean grinned, walking over to the drivers seat. Sam whispered in my ear, “Your going to be his new favorite sibling if you keep that up.” Sam smiled as he put the stuff in the trunk, closing it, then walked over the passengers side door. Dean grinned at me, “You know what… I missed judged you earlier. You may be more than just a British brat.” He got in the car, as I looked at Sam who gestured for me to get in. I slipped into the back seat, thinking that comment he just made was a compliment. Probably the best one, or best thing he could come up with, but it’s a compliment, and I’ll take it. 

“Emma do you drink?” Dean asked, looking at me in the rear view mirror, grinning. Sam gave Dean a look like, brotherly love I’m guessing.  
“I’m not quite 21 yet.”  
“What!” Dean yelled, as we pulled onto a road. “You’re not 21 yet?”  
“No… I will be tomorrow though. Why? You guys are wanting to go to a bar?” I said, guessing Deans pretentions.  
“That’s if your up for it, considering you did just get off a long flight.” Sam turned around, glancing to see my facial expression.  
“Why not? I’ll sneak in, have a couple drinks. Nothing better than drinking with the family.”  
Dean scoffed, pulling into a parking lot to an old beat up bar. “Does this suit you?”  
“Yeah. Uhhh, I don’t think I’m dressed appropriately.”  
“Ummm, you’ll be fine.” Dean got out of the car, almost running to the entrance of the bar. Sam turned around, “Sorry about whatever Dean says while he’s drinking. He can get nosy, or annoying.” “It’ll be alright. No lie zone while drinking! Find out anything you want.” I grinned, getting out of the car.  
Sam and I walked in the bar, to find Dean sitting at a table with one beer in his hand, another by him. “He’s already drank one?” I asked Sam. “No, its for me.” Sam chuckled, as we walked over to Dean and took our spots. Sam sat right next to him, while I sat in front of them. 

The bar was, defiantly old, and had a rusty/moldy smell to it. The walls were wood, with a TV in the corner of the wall, the bar was behind me and to my right. A pool table was beside us. Fans on the ceiling, with peanut shells all over the floor. Now I could get a better look at my two older brothers. Dean had a scruffy face, probably a baby face if he didn’t have it. Hazel colored eyes, with short, somewhat spiked hair. He was more built then Sam, at least he looked and acted like it. Dean also had lower more wrapsy/husky voice. Sam had blue green eyes, with long brown hair. His hair was about to his shoulders. Sam had a smile, a smile that could make anyone smile, or forget about all there problems. He had a low voice, but not as low as Deans. Sam and Dean might have been brothers but they were different in ever little way. I wondered how I would fit into this as another Winchester sibling. 

“Sam, could you get me a drink?” I looked up to him.  
“What! No. You are not 21 yet.” He whispered.  
“Dean? Will you get me one?” I snickered.  
“Have you even drank before?” Dean questioned me, like a light bulb went off in that mysterious brain of his.  
“Yeah I have.”  
“Alright, what do you want then? Beer? Tequila? Something fruity?”  
“How about a beer? Haven’t had one since I left America in the first place.” I admitted.  
“You haven’t drank since you have been in London?” Dean looked surprised, almost disappointed.  
“No, no, no. Just not beer. My boyfriend didn’t like it when I drank beer, he preferred when I drank wine and he drank beer.”  
“Boyfriend huh? That’s why you left America –to go all the way to London for a guy?” Sam was curious, you could just tell. He wanted to know everything.  
“Well, no I didn’t leave America to go to London for a boy… I met him when I moved there.”  
“Well, why did you move?” Sam asked curiously, again.  
“Beer first.” Dean said, handing me a beer.  
“Alright well…. I left because me and my other hunting friends… started to get reckless, we fought, blah blah blah, things were said, and then all three of us went our separate ways.” I chugged down the beer. Dean stared at me, like as I was crazy.  
“You just chugged that whole thing down? Emma, you’re a drinker?” Deans eyes were wide.  
“I use to be…”  
“Sam, I think I’m liking our little sister. She’s a little mini me.” Dean winked at Sam.  
“Dean your hilarious.” I smiled, sarcastically saying it.  
I got up from the table, walked over to the bar, just to get some nuts, I was a little hungry. “Hey babe, your looking cute.” A man said, coming up behind me. All of a sudden there was a high stench of whiskey in the air around me. He was tall, with a plaid shirt, a little scruff, and jeans. He looked like he was early 30’s. “Excuse me?” I scuffed, looking at this man.  
I walked back over to my brothers, while he followed. “Babe, don’t leave.” I sat down by Sam and Dean whose eyes went from me to the guy behind me. “Emma? Who is this?” Dean asked, giving the man a glare.  
“I have no idea, some guy just hit on me… He’s obviously drunk.”  
“I’m not drunk love, just found an angel who fell from heaven.” His words were slurred together, barely able to understand a word from this mans mouth.  
“Go away man.” I started to get angry.  
“Dude, go away.” Sam commanded almost.  
“No, I’m not leaving without a kiss from her.” The man said, trying to kiss me. Dean got up, getting in his face, “Leave her alone.” “Why don’t you make me?” He said, pushing Dean back. Dean’s face lit up in angry, he decked the man in the face, causing him to drop to the floor grasping his face. Dean hovered over him, “I told you to leave her alone.”  
I looked over at Sam, “Man… America its been too long.” I said laughing, pulling my phone out to text the two long lost friends, Moxie and Lydia, saying ‘We need to meet up, I’m back in America.’ I locked my phone, only to finish the getting to know my brothers. 

 

“Dean, we should go..” Sam suggested, before Dean went off on the guy again.  
“Sam, good idea.” I helped Sam push Dean out of the door, towards the car. Dean had a grimace on his face, “I’m still sober, I only had two beers.” Dean looked angry still…  
“Thanks, to the both of you, for that.” I glanced at both of them making eye contact.  
“No, thank you.” Dean scowled, “Lets go back to the motel, figure out what we are going to do… with this one.” Dean pointed at me, looking at Sam.  
Dean got in the drivers seat, Sam shotgun and me in back, again. It was quiet for awhile, just listened to baby rev. I have to admit, it was a sexy roar she made, but not nearly as eargasmic as my ride. We pulled into a motel that looked rather run down, in the middle of no where. Sam checked us in, while I grabbed my bag, and Dean just stood there staring at his baby.  
“Got the room, lets get inside.” Sam looked suspicious. He was looking everywhere, as something may have followed us. I followed Sam’s lead to the our motel room. He opened the door to reveal to besides on the back wall, and another door to what I would assume the bathroom. He walked in, and watched me put my stuff down by the wall…  
“So.. Who gets a bed?” I questioned, hoping I would.  
“We all do.” Dean snidely said.  
“So.. Are you two sharing one of those king beds? Gonna cuddle?”  
“Oh ha ha ha.” Deans laugh was very enthusiastic.  
“Its not like we haven’t before.” Sam winked at Dean. Dean just gave Sam a death glare.  
I sat on the bed to the right, while Dean plopped down on the one to my right, face going right into the pillow. Sam walked into the bathroom. I jumped up to grab my phone charger, so it wouldn’t die on me. Not before long I could hear soft snores come from Dean. Sam walked out of the bathroom, looked right down at Dean and laughed showing casing his white teeth. I looked up from my phone to see Dean laying in the middle of the bed, arms spread side to side, legs doing the same. “Well, the floor looks comfy.” Sam said looking down.  
“Sam, we can share a bed…? I don’t bite.” I softly laughed.  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yeah, I’m sure.” I patted the spot next to me, “Come on.”  
He pandered for a minute thinking if he should, but he eventually walked over, sat on the bed next to me, watching me play on my phone. “Emma…” He trailed off. “Yes Sam?” I looked at him. “Why do you look so familiar to me?”  
“What do you mean?”  
“I swear I’ve seen you before, somewhere..” Sam looked confused, playing with his hands.  
“Ummmm… You might of saw me on a cover of a magazine with my boyfriend and best friends… They are pretty famous now.” I suggested, looking back down at my phone to text Niall I made it, found my brothers and that I’m safe and sound.  
“Your boyfriend is famous?” Sam looked right into my eyes, his eyes were full of questions.  
“Yes. So are his four lads. They sing for a living, Ever hear of the new boyband One Direction?”  
“Yeah I have. That’s why you looked so familiar. You know I shouldn’t say this… But I caught Dean listening to one of their songs before. It was quite funny.” Sam laughed, making the bed shake.  
“Which one of their songs? If you happen to know it?”  
“Ummm the one that goes something like you don’t know your beautiful… something like that.”  
“What makes you beautiful?”  
“That’s it. But don’t tell him I told you.” Sam kept playing with his hands, his ginormous hands. 

My phone lit up to show three new text messages. One from Niall saying, ‘Glad to hear you made it alright. I was worried sick. I miss you. How are your brothers? I love you. Xx’ Another text from Harry, ‘Em, Niall misses you like crazy, we all do. I hope you have fun in America because we are going to come kidnap you if you are out there too long.’ And the last text was from… Lydia. ‘Hey Emma, long time no hear/see. Glad to hear your back in America. Yeah we should all get together… How about we meet New York, there’s suppose to be an awesome amusement park there. I think its called Playland? Plus Moxie is around there somewhere, and I am too.’ I texted Lydia back, ‘See you there tomorrow.’ I put my phone down to focus on learning more about Sam and occasionally Dean. 

“So Sam…” He looked up, “Deans the oldest right?”  
“Right.” Sam stretched out his long legs on the bed, just like me. I moved my hand around, and started to look at my tattoo.  
“You have a tattoo?” Sam had a sense of surprise in his voice.  
“Yeah, see..?” I gave him my hand so he could see it better… Well you really couldn’t see much in the room. It was pretty dark except for the light coming in from… What was a sky lite. Sam grabbed my hand too see the heart, on my ring finger.  
“That’s… cute?” He let go of my hand.  
“I think so… Kinda weird to see a sky lite in a motel.” I said, trying to keep a conversation going.  
“Yeah, but its kinda relaxing. You can see the full moon, and the few clouds around it just make it better.”  
“True, but don’t forget the stars.” We both just looked up, it was right above us. Weird to find a sky lite right above a bed, but it was different, peaceful and pretty.  
“Emma, did you enjoy hunting when you did it? Or would you rather have lived a normal life, not knowing about anything Supernatural at all?” He questioned me.  
“Ummm. Well I enjoyed hunting, I actually miss the life, the thrill, not knowing what is going to happen tomorrow, a week, or a year from now. And also the adrenaline, and helping people.” I felt like Sam and I were clicking, if you ever had a problem, defiantly go to Sam. “What about you?”  
“Kind of the same answer but also different…” He paused, “Like.” He turned more towards me, looking directly in my eyes. “Sometimes I wish I didn’t know about any of this, I wish I wasn’t born into this. Just live a normal life. I could still be in Stanford, going to college to become a lawyer, but then again… like you said, it’s the thrill and rush you get from doing this.”  
“You went to Stanford?” I have to admit I was surprised.  
“Yeah, but that was ages ago.”  
It stayed quiet for awhile. Sam got under the covers, laid down, looking up at the stars with his hands under his head. I got under the covers too, looking up at the bright pearl white moon, the pitch black/mysterious sky with tiny white specs in it. “Emma, I’m glad I found out I have a sister and that you’re her. Your nice and easily to talk too.” Sam whispered, as if he was falling asleep.  
“I’m glad I found out I have siblings, two older brothers too. And Sam thanks for calling me, telling me everything. I would probably have never came back to America. I’m happy I’m back. Your easy to talk too. I’m guessing Dean doesn’t like to talk about thing involving having a normal life..?”  
“No, he really doesn’t.. unless we are at each others throats about to kill each other.”  
“Well, I’m here if you ever need anything.” I said, hoping to help, he seemed like he wanted to talk about something else, but he wouldn’t budge.  
“Same for you too Emma, always here. Both of us, we are after all family.”  
I looked at the clock that was on the night stand in between both tables. It flashed in crimson red 12:02. It was officially my 21st birthday. “Happy Birthday Emma.” Sam smiled as what I could see of. “Thanks Sam.” Sam flipped over, with his back to me. “Goodnight Emma.” He said, trailing off, into a deep slumber. “Goodnight Sam, sleep well.” 

I stayed awake a little bit longer, looking up at the moon, just thinking. I was truly happy that I was here, right here. Even though I haven’t known these two men long, I could tell we were family, brothers and sister.. They were protective of each other. They had that famous Winchester spark to them, as John did use to say about me, before he died. I’m sure he said the same thing to them from time and time again. I might have been away from Niall and the rest of the boys, my second family I grew to know, I drifted off to sleep with a smile on my face…. 

“Emma… Run!” Some man screamed. His voice echoed through this black dense fog. It just kept repeating itself over, and over. I walked towards the screams, even though it was warning me to run.  
The black fog seemed to get less dense as I continued to walk. Trees could start to be made out, along with an eerie moon light that floated down. I kept walking, letting the tiny bit of light lead me towards whatever the voices where coming from. I eventually came across a pond, with a black smoke like figure on the other side of it… “Emma” the thing said, with sounded like a bit of a Scottish accent. I started to walk into the pond… The bitter ice cold water nipped at my ankles, then started clawing its way up my legs. The water was black, with the only a little bit of light seeping in…  
Before long the water was over my head, leaving me breathless. Under the water, I opened my eyes to see something floating in the water above me… Once the water started to reside down my legs I saw the strange object on the shore. It was a leather jacket, looked just like the one Dean was wearing earlier. I floated up to the black smoke like thing, floating. “Emma, Run!” Another voice called, behind me from the other side of the pond. Turning around to look, the black smoke turned into a man. He was wearing a black suit, but his voice pulled me in closer. His eyes were glowing red. “Emma!!! Run!” I broke the stare of death to see Dean and Sam on the other side of the pond, screaming. Why were they screaming? This man was completely harmless. I looked back at the man, he was smiling wide, unusually wide. His mouth opened wide, showing all black… then it just in gulped me, burning me. 

I woke up, jumping, grabbing my face. I opened my eyes to see the moon, almost in the same place as I last saw it. I looked beside me, seeing Sam still had his back to me, and he was still asleep. Dean was snoring still, and still fast asleep. Something on the side of the room caught my eye, as it moved. It looked like it was a man… wearing a black suit. My heart started to pound out of my chest, hands started to sweat.. “Sam!” I screamed, grabbing him, shaking him awake. He popped up, grabbing my arms so I would stop shaking him. “Emma… What’s wrong?” Sam looked right at me, I could feel it. My eyes didn’t move from the man in the corner of the room, staring at me. Sam’s eyes followed mine, only to see the man disappear. “Did you see that?” I whispered, hoping I didn’t wake Mr. Sleeping Beauty.  
“No…?” Sam was confused, sounding a little pissed.  
“You didn’t see the man over there, with a black suit?”  
Sam just started to laugh, “Emma you need to stop watching Men in Black.” He laid back down.  
“Oh, your so funny… Sorry. Go back to sleep.” I hoped he would fall back asleep, and totally forget that; that ever happened.  
I laid back down after my heart rate settled to a normal pace. I felt like I stared at the moon for what seemed like hours unable to fall back asleep. I decided to do something, I probably should’ve down when I got back to America…  
I rose from the bed, walked into the bathroom, turned on the shower. I needed something to help leave that thought of the man in the black suit watching me. I convinced myself he was just a figment of my imagination. After I got out of the shower, dried off, I walked out of the bathroom, towards my suit case with the towel wrapped around me. I grabbed a white tank top, light colored skinny jeans with tiny rips in them and a necklace of two guns facing down. I looked at the clock, to see it said 4 o’clock, I decided I would leave the my brothers… Go on my own, and hopefully meet back with them in a couple days. 

Suitcase behind me, opening the door to the motel, I looked back to see the two boys, the two brothers, my two brothers. I probably shouldn’t be leaving them, like this after all, but… I need too. Just for a little bit. 

At four o’clock in the morning, still quite dark out, I made my way to the street. Pulled out my phone to call a taxi. Once the taxi pulled up, I jumped in, gave them the address to the “warehouse” about 3 hours away. “Can you afford that long of a ride?” The driver asked. “How much?” The man looked at me, “Well, since your cute, I’ll give you a discount. 100 bucks.” “Thanks.”  
The man pulled out of the motel, leaving me looking back at baby, and the door leading to Sam and Dean sleeping, like angels. On our long trip, I had a nice conversation with the man, before I passed out again. We talked about life, this man was highly educated, almost too educated. He about talked me to sleep, but before I feel asleep… I pulled out my phone to text Sam, ‘Hey, when you get this I’ll be long gone. It was great to meet you boys. Sorry I had to leave without saying goodbye, I saw Dean and baby… and well I missed mine. I had to go get her. I’ll call you once I have her… And thanks for last nights conversation, I feel like I know you more as a brother know.’ Message sent and I was out.  
“Ma’am, we’re here.” The cab driver said, pulling into a huge empty parking lot, leading up to an old deserted building. The building looked the same as I left it. The dark colored wood all around the outside, with a garage door and a single door. No one would think to look here for a thing of beauty. The car stopped about 30 feet from the door, “Here, and thanks.” I handed the man 120 dollars just for being a tolerable taxi driver, and for not being half bad looking, or being creepy –but I wouldn’t tell him that. “Thank you.” I got out of the car, pulling a key out, walking towards the garage door. The taxi cab was already gone before I knew it.  
I opened the garage door to see my baby covered in her tan cover, just for the heck of it. I took off my jacket, leaving me only wearing the white shirt, scuffed up jeans, and the black tennis shoes. The work bench I had, was left the same way, thankfully no one broke in. The radio system was still there, but with a pile of dust on it. I wiped it off, turning it on, as Cowboy started playing by Kid Rock.  
I walked over to the front of the car, only to quickly grab the tan coffin, throwing it at the ground. Eleanor never looked prettier. “Hey babe, I missed you.” Her charcoal grey paint, with black racing stripes was still shiny from the day I left. I walked over to the trunk to pop it open to see all my guns, knives, anything you could think of to kill monsters was in there. Man, if Moxie knew I got this car she would kill me from keeping it away from her. I throw my suitcase in the trunk. I unzipped it to pull out black high heels with three gold spikes at the heel part. Closing the trunk I felt the sudden urge to scream on top of my lungs. I was finally back, me, the girl who has been hidden inside of the innocent one for a year, screaming, clawing her way to get out.  
I turned off the stereo, grabbed the keys, threw my leather jacket back on, got inside of my 69 Shelby GT500 mustang.. but I didn’t start her just yet. I sat in there, admiring all the work I put into her last year. She was now fully restored, no better then restored, she was better than any other car out there like her. Looking in the rear view mirror I noticed my hair was wavy, just they it would look if I did it.  
My phone started to ring, pulling me from admiring my car.  
“Hello.” I said, a little mad.  
“Emma? What the hell? Why did you just get up and bail on us?” Great, it was Dean and not Sam.  
“Oh, Hello Dean. Great to hear from you too. How did you sleep?”  
“Cut the shit Emma. Where are you?” Dean growled.  
“I’m with my baby. I’ll meet up with you guys in a bit. I need to see some people first. Sorry Dean. Oh tell Sam I’m sorry.”  
“Whatever. Next time I see you. It wont be a happy family reunion.” He hung up, he was obviously pissed, but do I care? Nope. I started Eleanor up, to hear come back to life, after a year, with no complaining. She roared, waiting for me to go, blaring music through out her. I pulled out my phone, plugged it in, only to find one song looking quite ravishing. Times Like These. I pulled out of the garage, through her in park, got out, shut the garage door, hopped back in her for our 6 hour drive back to the amusement park which was about 3 hours away from the motel I was at earlier.  
I rolled down windows before taking off, letting all the glorious music play aloud for everyone to hear. I took off, out of this parking lot, towards the nearest highway to take back to my brothers. As I rolled up to stop light, headed for the highway, so group of boys in a little Honda thought they could beat me to the highway. Ha, funny. A Honda, beat Eleanor… No never, that’s what she was mad for, racing. We sat at the light for awhile. The kid next to me kept reving his engine, trying to frightening me from racing them. I looked directly at the kid driving, reved my engine, then the light turned green. I was already halfway down the street headed up towards the on ramp before they even left the light. Stupid kids.

After driving about 3 hours I pulled over into a motel parking lot, the one from earlier to see no black impala. I was going to call them, but decided I should sleep a little more since I would be up all night with Moxie and Lydia… if the both showed up. I turned off Eleanor, letting her get some sleep herself. Crawling into the back bench seat, stretching out, only to soon dose off. 

The three hour sleep seemed like it did nothing. I got back to the front seat, and took off on the rest of the three hour drive… “Hello Moxie and Lydia, here I come.” 

 

About halfway down the road from the motel, I got a call from Lydia.  
“Hey Lydia.”  
“Hey Emma. Where are you?”  
“I’m about three hours away. Why? Are you already there?” I questioned hoping she wasn’t waiting alone.  
“Oh, no. I’m getting ready to leave. I’m only two hours away from where we are meeting.” She replied, sounding happy.  
“Is Moxie coming?” I laughed knowing she probably wouldn’t knowing how we left things.  
“Actually, she is coming. I called her, took some fusing from her end. But she’s coming.”  
“Well good, Hope she still isn’t pissed about our little fight awhile back.” I retorted remembering what all took place a year ago.  
“I think she is still a little pissed but not much.” Lydia spoke, not giving me any reassurance.  
“Alright.. well I’ll meet you at the place then? The amusement park.”  
“Right.”  
In less than a second Lydia was gone. Great, Moxie is still pissed about our fight about me wanting a normal life, getting out of the hunting game. I just wanted to see what life was like without having to look over my back, not being able to have any other friends, or even a boyfriend. Just the occasional hook up every now and then. All I wanted was to be normal, Lydia felt the same way but was just to shy to say anything to Moxie. 

Moxie was always kinda like that. Bullheaded, and tough described Moxie down to the tee. Oh, emotionless was another thing you could add. She never really showed much emotion until she was blowing up on you for something small or stupid. But, I guess that’s just how she was raised. She was born into this life, with no really choice of her own. Her dad worked as a mechanic -crook if you ask me- but he cared for Moxie, just enough to show her the monsters under her bed. Taught his 8 year old daughter how to defend herself, shoot a gun (she still doesn’t have a good of an eyes as I), “Kill those sons of bitches” as he would say if he was still alive, not six feet under from a massive fatal heart attack a couple years back. But, Moxie did have a sweet side, something you didn’t see very often. Sometimes she would be emotional, but only for a split second, a blink of an eye. The last fight we had was terrible, I have to admit. We both said things we didn’t mean. She gave me the “life of a hunter speech”, “once your in, your in forever…. You cant get out!” It went on like that if I remember. Lydia was thinking the same thing the whole time, but never spoke a word to back me, just watched me get my ass chewed off.

Lydia was a complete opposite of Moxie, for better or for worse… who knows? Lydia always kept to herself, but never afraid to speak her opinion, or say what was on her mind. One thing I wish Moxie. But unlike Moxie, Lydia didn’t have such a crummy start to life. She really did have it all, the rich parents, the big house, the cute boyfriend, and she was unbelievably quite smart just to add more. Lydia also did have a thing for music. While we were in school, you could either find her in the library studying or practicing that musical flute. But she did have a secret, she was very competitive, if she lost it tore, ate at her until she could beat the person or whatever she lost in. She could never lose, well until she left to come with us. Lydia left all of it one night, out of the blue when Moxie and I decided to try hunting, hunting something that was way out of our league for beginners. I knew everyday Lydia was away from her old life, she regretted it. Wanting to become a Lawyer doesn’t quite work if your on the road fighting good versus evil, protecting people of the unknown lying in the darkness. 

Lydia was the smart one in our group, Moxie was the badass ever guy always flocked for, and well…. I was far from both. Coming from a completely different background as both of them, but then again almost the same. Growing up as Winchester, not knowing who you really are until two strange men come staggering into your life isn’t what you call pleasant. They basically said “Hey, the life you lived was all a lie.” I knew I never fit in with the “in crowd” as some may call it. I was smart, not Lydia smart, athletic unlike either of them, but not a badass like Moxie. I never really had anything special about me… until one hunt, when it all clicked. That hunt was quite a turn around for me. A light went off… I began to realize that I could take a gun, no matter what size point shoot in less than a second from me picking up the gun to pulling the trigger I could hit anything I had my eye on. “I guess you could say it was a family trait”, John said one day realizing I had become something he never wanted his “little princess” to witness… 

Before I knew it, I was on the off ramp, looking ahead over the sunset I could see the amusement park ahead of me. Rolling off of the off ramp, turning down a narrow two way street following the yellow lines. The sun setting over in the distance over the horizon was beautiful.. well when is it not beautiful? I eventually reached the amusement park, to be greeted with a red 67 Fastback Mustang whose must have been Lydia’s considering Moxie hated red. Lydia was sitting on the hood of her car, which means shes been waiting awhile since the hood would have been warm if she just got there. Another car was next to her on her left, it was a black 69 Dodge Challenger with from what I could see had nice tan interior. I gathered it was Moxie’s since she did get out of it. I pulled up next to Lydia, on the side she did have left open.  
Moxie’s along with Lydia’s mouth flew open as they saw Eleanor. “Emma, nice car! What did you do? Make a deal with the devil?” Lydia spoke first, as I got out of the car.  
“Ha, no. I don’t know the devil. Sweet right? I fixed her up myself.”  
Moxie was still on the other side of Lydia’s car, almost being shy… which was not her. “You have a British accent?” She finally spoke, “Where the hell did you go? London?” She laughed, thinking she was being funny.  
“Actually yes I did.” She stopped laughing, swallowing hard.  
Lydia got off the hood of her car giving me a better look at her outfit. I have to admit it was quite cute. A white dress on top, with a mint green skirt with white dots all over the skirt. Tan belt with a tie on it around her waist showing off her curves. Tan boot high heels to match the belt. Her hair was curled into a perfect spiral formation. “Cute outfit.” I smirked, “Thought you hated dresses?”  
“Never. Just never had a reason to wear them before…” She walked over to her car, reaching in for a white pea coat to put on. Moxie walked over to us, finally. She was wearing grey ripped skinny jeans, deep black leather boots that were rocking the worn look. A dark grey sweat shirt over another shirt that was a much paler grey.  
“So shall we?” I asked, pointing towards the amusement park.  
“Sure.” Lydia gazed at the big rollercoaster, “We are riding that!”  
“Uhhh hold on a second guys, look at this.” Moxie said, walking over to her car, waiting for us to follow.  
“Is that a puppy husky?” I squealed.  
“Yeah, his name is trigger.”  
“Are you just going to leave him out here while we are in there?” Lydia questioned raising her eyebrow.  
“Yeah, he’ll be fine.” Moxie reassured.  
I couldn’t resist any longer as I jumped, giving Moxie a hug, “You know, you don’t always have to be such a bad ass. But I’ll say it first, I missed you too.” She seemed stunned for a second. Then she put her badass side away and gave me a hug. “I… Missed you too Ems.” I broke the hug, and gave Lydia a hug, “I missed you too.” “I missed you too Emma. But lets get in there, I’m really anxious to ride all the rides hearing about everything from both of you.” 

We turned, together as on walking into this amusement park. The giant rollercoaster, ferris wheel, many other rides should’ve been filled with thousands of screaming children… but there was very few… very few people here in fact. Quite creepy if you asked me. 

When we entered the amusement park, it was rather unusually quite. Moxie looked around, then made eye contact with me, giving me that look. The look said nothing but ‘Old times?’ “Smell that?” Moxie spoke. “Yeah, Sulfur?” The musty, acrid smell, almost like someone was burning a thousands matches at once. We all stayed in one spot, just listening, smelling, becoming one with our surroundings.  
All Around us was darkness, pitch black nothingness. Looking up at the sky above me, you could see stars but clouds were everywhere, blocking the night starry sky with the blotches of grey. The night air was thin, cold, and brittle biting at our faces. About 20 feet in front of us was a single light pole, with a speaker on it that was softly playing a familiar tune. ‘Cant wake up, I cant wake up’ It was Bring Me Back To Life by Evanescence, something strange to play here.  
I looked over to Moxie, “Lets go get the gear.” She nodded acknowledging me. We spun around, ran back to our cars. When we reached them, “Cant we just leave?” Lydia complained.  
“No. We cant just leave.” Moxie replied with an angry tone.  
I opened my trunk to pull out my two favorite weapons of choice. Two pistols. Doesn’t seem like much to most people or things we run into but I do have a great eye. I put the guns in the back of my jeans, under my leather jacket so it was unnoticeable. We –well Moxie and I- slammed our trunks down. “Lets do this.” Moxie smirked, excited almost. She was trying to hide it.  
We walked back in the park on high alert to anything moving, breathing, anything. “Are those people just standing there?” Lydia whispered, pulling out her knife.  
“Yeah, we should get them out of here.” Lydia replied to her own question. She must have been nervous.  
We approached the two strange men, “Hey, you guys have to leave.” I spoke turning my head away from them, looking behind us.  
Moxie was right next to me as I heard her inhale deeply, as if something stunning was right in front of her.  
“Emma?” One of the men spoke, with a… quite deep raspy voice. I whipped my head around, looking from feet up.  
“Dean? Sam?” I gasped, seeing my two brothers who probably hated me for ditching them.  
“You knows these guys?” Moxie questioned, staring at me with ‘those eyes.’  
“Yeah they ar-“  
“Will discuss stuff later.” Dean interrupted me.  
I saw something big move behind the boys, and it was coming fast. I grabbed my guns from behind me, pulling the safety down, pulled the trigger killing the thing behind them, all in a blink of an eye. It just burst into flames then vanished. Dean looked behind him to see the flames vanish, “How the hell?”  
“What?” I grinned, staring at my brother who might have been a little jealous.  
“How did you do that so fast?” Sam finally spoke.  
“I have great aim. I don’t have to aim most of the time. Just point and shoot.”  
Next thing I knew, creepy noises started to play sending shivers down my spine. I bumped Moxie and Lydia from gazing upon these two brothers of mine. “Ready?” I asked.  
“When am I not?” Moxie spoke, pulling her shotgun off her shoulder. We all got back to back, waiting. Just waiting. One thing popped out of the bushes after another, surrounding us. They didn’t attack us. Just watched us.  
A voice started laughing echoing through the whole, causing all of the demons to attack us. This moment in time seemed to last forever, but realistically it only lasted maybe a measly 20 seconds. After all the blood, guys, sulfuric demons were gone we started walking towards the thing that laughed. The speaker started to hum Cowboy Casanova. Weird.  
Dean and Sam lead us, letting my crew and I to follow. “Hello boys. Miss me?” A Scottish voice sounded ahead of me. Moxie and Lydia were next to each other, leaving me behind Dean and Sam feeling left out.  
“Of course when do we not miss seeing you.” Dean grinned.  
I split Sam and Dean apart letting me stand in between them to gaze as this man. This man was short, but taller than me. Black hair, black suit that made him look skinny almost. He was a little chubby but looked like a lovable teddy bear to me. This cant be the man that laughed causing all of them to attack us. He looks so harmless. The man made eye contact with me, smiling.  
“Well is this the famous Emma Winchester? I’ve heard many things great thing about you Emma. It’s nice to finally meet you love.” The man spoke to me. How did he know my name? He stepped forward, but still a few steps away from me. He smelled of old whiskey, burning smoke… but it smelled so good. Almost inviting me in.  
“Crowley you stay away from her.” Sam grabbed my arm, pulling me closer to him. My older brother actually did care for me. He was protecting me.  
“Oh, Emma your brothers are very protective of you.” Crowley growled angrily.  
“What!” I heard Moxie and Lydia yell together.  
“They are your brothers?” Moxie yelled.  
“Oh you two didn’t know?” Crowley raised his eyebrow looking at them, then back to me.  
“Crowley what do you want?” Dean scowled.  
“Oh, right…” Crowley spoke but, it was almost like in a different language. I got this massive headache all of a sudden. I closed me eyes, leaning closer into Sam trying not to fall over whining in pain. It felt like the world was crashing down on me, everything began to spin… Then it just stopped as if it had been lifted off of me.  
I opened my eyes to see Crowley looking at me, still smiling.  
“Emma, how have your dreams been lately?” He smiled and vanished.  
How the hell did he know about them? No one besides Sam knew about those dreams. I know Sam wouldn’t tell this man, whoever he was it. How? How did he know? 

Once Crowley left leaving me dazed and confused, staring into dark empty space where he once was. I really want to know on how he knew about my very bizarre dreams. There was a man in them, dressed the same way as him, with a smell of scotch, burning fire wood that intoxicated me, and only me around him. Crowley was the man, Crowley was the man in my dreams, the one standing in the motel room with Sam, Dean and I stayed at last night. Am I going to die? Who is he? Why did I get a massive headache when he looked away from me? What’s going on? A million questions whipped past my head, causing me to freeze getting lost in thought. 

“Em- Emma?” Sam was shaking me almost. “You alright?” He seemed frighten almost, looking down at me.  
“Yeah I’m alright. Who was that?” I broke the concentration of reading Sam’s face.  
“King of Hell.” Dean’s lips peeled back at the words, in almost disgust with saying those words. “What was he talking about your dreams?”  
“Ummm. Well I have been having weird dreams lately. Uhhhh- Oh Sam, remember last night when I woke you up?” I looked back up to him, then glancing at Moxie and Lydia staring in awh.  
“Yeah, what about that? Wait- the guy you saw was Crowley?” Sam figured it out, finally.  
“Yes. At least I think so. Plus he’s been in my dreams lately.” I admitted.  
“You’ve been having dreams of The King of Hell?” Moxie chuckled.  
“Yeah. Oh Dean and Sam” I walked over to Lydia and Moxie “This is Moxie and Lydia. Some old friends I use to hunt with.”  
“Hhhh-ii” Lydia softly spoke. Her cheeks were a rosy red, she was blushing looking at the ground then up to Sam then back down.  
“Hey.” Moxie said monotone. She didn’t seem impressed. 

We left the mystery spot of the mysterious king, to walk back to our cars. It was dark, almost no stars only clouds in the midnight sky. Dean did say that when he saw me again it wouldn’t be a ‘happy family reunion’. Guess he must of forgotten. Sam was walking closer to Lydia or maybe Lydia was walking closer to him. I glanced around to see Moxie taking quick glances almost unnoticeable towards Dean. Great my two best friends are in love with my brothers. Or at least like them. 

“Emma, we need to talk more about this. Crowley shouldn’t be in your dreams unless he wants something.” Sam looked towards me, worried.  
“Alright. Well I’m not leaving anytime soon. I got what I wanted.” Dean stopped right in the middle of the park.  
“That’s right not a happy family reunion… Emma! Why the hell did you leave us? You weren’t suppose to. We are suppose to get to know each other better! You left Sam worrying thinking something happened to you until he got your text. Were family, we don’t do that. Leave without telling someone where the hell they are going.” Dean yelled, looking straight at me then to walk away off into the darkness.  
“Emma, he gets a little touchy at times. Sorry. But you know he was just worried about you even though it might not seem like it.” He looked sad, “You know the bar about 4 or 5 miles away?”  
“Yeah what about it?” Moxie grinned.  
“Lets meet there.” Sam walked away, following in Deans footsteps.

I looked over to Moxie and Lydia standing there, smiling while staring. “Those two guys are your brothers?” Moxie smiled.  
“Yup.” I smiled back, happy they got to meet them.  
“But how?” Lydia seemed confused.  
“Well… It’s a long story.” We started walking back to our cars. “But long story short I got a call while I was in London by Sam and I flew out here.”  
“So you just flew out here? For two strangers you don’t even know? Or well at least didn’t know at the time.” Lydia exclaimed, looking at me like I was nuts.  
“Yeah. I know how it sounds. But they-Sam proved that he was. He said something only John said. No one else in the world that I know would say it. Plus he only knew things about John that his kids would know. But obviously I was raised different, not to have this life… But it found me anyways. I’m actually glad to be back here, with you guys, right now.” I smiled, as they watched me then they began to smile.  
“Hmmmm I’m glad too. We worked things out over time. All is forgotten.” Moxie spoke, looking like a thousands pounds have been lifted off her shoulders. I smiled, “Thanks Moxie… Hey You guys wanna… race to the bar?” I egged on, hoping they would be up for it. Well I know Moxie would be, but Lydia wasn’t really the racing type. We were walking up to our cars before either of them said a word. “Alright, lets do it.” Lydia squealed in excitement. Weird for her to say it, and not Moxie. 

I got in my car, taking the guns from the back of my jeans to put them in a holder under my seat in case of emergencies. I happened to glance over at Lydia then Moxie as I started Eleanor. Lydia gulped, Moxie smiled. I pulled out of the parking lot first, to wait on the street for them. Moxie was the next to arrive on the left of me. Lydia came eventually but on the right, so I was the smack dab in the center. “You ready?” I yelled, looking at both of them. Lydia almost like she was going to get sick, and Moxie look liked she had this one in the bag. I started to play Time Like These by the Foo Fighters. Right as the drums start we all mashed the gas pedal of our cars down to the floor board. I was leading, of course. No one could beat Eleanor… unless they were cheating. Moxie was in a close second with about a 5 second space between me and her. Lydia was in third with about 6 seconds between her and me. I looked back to the road after glancing in my rear view mirror, to see some car pull out in front of us…  
I slammed on the breaks and the clutch to keep the car from stalling or not wanting to start back up. Lydia slammed on the breaks to, but Moxie oh no. She pulled a nascar, taking a left turn on to another street. She was cheating. Loser much. Cant face Eleanor, I understand. I whipped around the slow ass car, leaving Lydia eating the non existence dust. I was almost to the bar when I noticed.. Oh! Lydia wasn’t behind me. She also took a short cut. What a bunch of freaking pansies. I saw the bar, noticing it was the only building around besides a couple a few miles down the road. Moxie just pulled in, along with Lydia. Dean was leaning on his car, with Sammie right next to him. Before I entered the parking lot, I changed the song to Good Times Bad Times by Godsmack since it was a kick ass song, plus this would be the first time Dean or Sam would have seen my car. 

As I got closer, Deans eyes got wider along with his smile as he saw Eleanor. I pulled up right next to him, in between the space Lydia left for me and baby. The guitar solo was blaring through the speakers, making me smile. But unfortunately I had to shut it off, and get out of my car.  
“You guys are such pansies.” I growled looking at Lydia and Moxie standing by the entrance of the bar.  
“No we are not. You are just a sore loser.” Moxie smirked.  
“No I’m not. At least I don’t cheat.” I said, but neither of them were there. They were already in the bar.  
“Em this is your car?” Dean spoke as he walked around my car.  
“Yes. This is why I left you guys. I wanted to go see my baby. Boys say hello to Eleanor.” I smiled. Sam chuckled, “You hear that baby? You have a competitor. Dean looks like he liked Eleanor.”  
I laughed, “It’s okay baby. Eleanor will never take your spot. She’s will always be mine.”  
“Guys, I’m not goin’ to take Eleanor. Baby is well… my baby.” Dean said walking back to his car, gently gliding his fingers over her paint leading to the front of the building. Dean walked into the bar, leaving Sam and I alone. 

“So Emma, tell me more about your dreams with Crowley in it. I need to know everything. I don’t him doing anything to you. He cant mess with our little sister.” Sam spoke, leading me into the bar thinking about all the dreams… 

As Sam and I walked into the bar I was hit with a stench of beer, whiskey, twenty other different types of alcohol. It actually made my mouth start to water. Moxie, Lydia and Dean were all at a large table, chatting while drinking some beers. Sam walked over to the table, letting me follow him like a little lost puppy. I sat at the end of the table by Sam on one side of me, Lydia on the other so they were facing each other. Moxie and Dean were down at the other end of the table talking, watching the hockey game above them to their left. There were men all around us playing pool, drinking beer, just having a good ass time. A song I didn’t know was playing in the background of the bar.  
“So Emma. Tell me everything.” Sam broke me from my train of thought.  
“Where should I start?”  
“How about when it first started?” Lydia spoke, wanting to get in this.  
“Ok… Well it first started they day you called me. I don’t remember much about it. But the dream was like I was in mansion. It was perfect, I guess. I tried to leave but this man who I guess was Crowley was in front of me smiling with red gleaming eyes. Then last night I had another where I crossed a pond to a creature on the other side of it. It was Crowley, he smiled at me, then you and Dean yelled at me to run. Then I woke up and saw Crowley. That’s when I woke you up.” That took me awhile to say all of that. Sam just gobbled it up, along with Lydia.  
“Well… I still don’t get what he wants with you.” Lydia giggled, “Your nothing special.”  
“Oh thanks Lydia.” I scowled at her. Sam turned to Dean to discuss something I couldn’t hear. Moxie gave me a death glare thinking I took Dean from her to discuss my problems. I glared right back at her.  
“Do you think Crowley could want her to become a demon, or something?” I heard Dean whisper.  
“A demon?” Moxie chuffed, “Emma wouldn’t be a scary demon at all.”  
“Why do I hang with you guys when all you do is thrash at me?” My tone had an obvious sense of angry lingering on it.  
“You know we only joke with you.” Moxie said playing around a bit, like usual. The tv caught her attention leaving Lydia and I staring at the boys.  
“Emma.” Sam turned around, Dean went back to the tv with Moxie chugging a beer. “We are going to stay with you for a bit just to see if he does anything else.”  
“Alright. Works for me… Yay. I get to spend more time with my brothers.”  
“You make it sound like we annoy you.” Sam gave me the puppy dog look.  
“Hey don’t give me that look. You don’t annoy me. But your other does at times.” I smiled casual looking at Dean. “Are you hungry?” I asked Lydia and Sam.  
“Yeah.” Lydia sighed.  
“Yup.” Sam smiled looking at Lydia, causing her to blush and look down.  
“Well… I’ll go get us some food. While you two love birds have fun.” I mumbled that last part to myself.  
I walked over to the bar, ordering 3 cheeseburgers and 3 beers. I decided to sit by the bar while our food was being cooked. Looking back at the table I saw Sam and Lydia talking. She was smiling, saying something probably smart. Sam laughed revealing his white teeth, looking down the back up at her. Moxie and Dean were watching hockey still, arguing about something the refs just called. They all seemed to fit perfectly together. Moxie was the girl version of Dean and Lydia was the girl version of Sam.  
“Here’s your order miss.” The man behind the bar, handed me all things. Surprising I could carry all of it back over to the table. As soon as I sat down Dean and Moxie’s eyes snapped from looking at the tv to me. “Where’s our food?” Dean asked.  
“Yeah Em, forget about us?” Moxie seemed shocked.  
“Well… Sorry. You two were so focused on the game I didn’t want to interrupt.” I admitted, taking a bit of my burger. And man was it good. An old style greasy hamburger, American style. Crisp yellow French fries to add. Sam already devoured half his burger, Lydia was being a lady about it. Taking her sweet sweet time.  
After downing the 1000 calorie meal, I honestly felt like on going for a run or something. “Em where are we staying tonight?” Lydia asked, finshing her burger.  
“Not another motel.” I retorted looking at Sam.  
“Well.. then where?” He asked.  
“Hmmmmm… Good question. Got any ideas?”  
“Nope. Motel it is then.” He smiled, knowing he won.  
“Fine. Are we all gonna share one room?” I questioned hoping he would say no. I needed to talk to my brother alone, along with the girls.  
“Yeah.”  
“Great.”  
After the game was over, I dragged Moxie out of the door so we could leave. She really didn’t want to leave Dean’s side. Once I got her and everyone else outside we all just stood there, speechless.  
“So… What motel are we going to go too?” I asked, causing Lydia to jump.  
“There’s a nice one about 20 miles away. I stayed there last night.” Moxie said.  
“Alright. You lead the way.” I spoke walking towards Eleanor.  
“Em… Ride with you?” I looked up from unlocking the door, to see Sam standing by the passenger door.  
“Sure, but why not with Dean?”  
“He’s having a…. Moment.”  
“Alright.” I ducked into to my car, reaching over to his door to unlock it. 

He effortlessly got in the car, no problem with considering how tall he was. I started Eleanor, making me smile. “You really love this car don’t you?” Sam asked, looking at me. “Of course she is after all my baby.” Moxie pulled out first followed by Dean then Lydia. I pulled a quick 180, trying to be cool, and show off to Sam. Sam was quite for awhile, just listening to Eleanor purr.  
“Sam, you know you can pick music to play?” I spoke softly, whispering almost. “Really?” He sounded shocked, like it was an honor. “You sound shocked.” “I never get to pick music.” He laughed, grabbing my phone finding Wanted Dead Or Alive. “Surprised you have music like this.” Sam stared at my phone. “I’m not all girly.”  
I got closer to Lydia while being on the highway, almost tailgating her. She was going too slow for my taste. I moved over in the left lane, “Sam… Wanna see what a real car can do?” He looked up at me confused. The highway was on a turn going up a huge hill that seemed never ending, but with no cars really. I popped Eleanor into a higher gear, sending us flying past Lydia. Dean wasn’t far ahead of her. As we approached him, I slowed down to pace him. He eventually looked over, making eye contact with Sam then me. His face was pretty dark, almost hard to see. Light bounced off of his face as cars going the opposite way let light shine for us. I winked at him, then pushed Eleanor again. God, she’s going to hate me tomorrow. Dean kept pace with me as we got closer and closer to Moxie.  
Before we reached Moxie I sped up, swerving into Deans lane ahead of him, then slowing it down. Moxie got off on the next exit.  
“That was fun.” Sam chuckled, “I normally cant do that.”  
“Well you are in the same car as him. So that might not work.”  
We pulled into a motel parking lot. It actually looked half descent. Yellow walls, one floor, white doors, nice looking cars in the parking lot. I pulled up next to Moxie who was already getting out. Dean pulled up next to me, then Lydia on his other side.  
“Emma. What the hell was that?” Lydia yelled as she got out of her car. Sam and I got out of the car as she stormed over.  
“What?”  
“Don’t what me. Tailgating? On a highway then flying down it, racing him.” She pointed at Dean who just stared at me, laughing. “What if something happened?” She seemed a little upset.  
“Ok sorry. I wont do it again.” I gave her a innocent smile.  
“Whatever.” She said walking away towards the door to go find Moxie.  
“Looks like someone just got their ass chewed out!” Dean laughed.  
I walked over to him, “Oh you think its funny. But you just got your ass handed to you by a girl.” I smiled, flipping my hair. Sam’s mouth flew open. Dean just stared at me speechless.  
“I’m kidding.” I finally said after Dean had a staring contest with me.  
“Better be or I will literally hand you your own ass.” He threatened. I gulped.  
Thankfully Moxie and Lydia walked out with a key to one of the rooms. I sped walk towards her. “Hey take this and go find the room. I have to go grab trigger.” Moxie said.  
I found the room, only to open it to find 2 beds awaiting us. I walked in letting the rest of the gang to come in. “Sorry guys this the biggest room. We are going to half to share.” Moxie spoke letting Trigger loose in the room. I sat on the floor letting trigger come to me, letting me pet him. He was a gorgeous little husky puppy.  
The room was covered in dark brown wood floor to ceiling. White sheets, a window on the opposite wall of the door, and the beds faced the bathroom. Dean laid on the bed closest to the door, while Moxie sat next to him. He glanced up at her. Sam was on the other bed, laying down on his back hands behind his head. Lydia walked out of the bathroom wearing blue shorts, and a black tight fitting tank top. She just kinda stood there not knowing where to go or what to do. Sam had the tv above me on, watching some movie. “Are you watching Saw?” Lydia asked, leaving it open ended. “Yeah. You like this?” Sam asked, looking at her. Knowing Lydia, she hated movies like that. “Of course!” She ran over to his bed, got on it with him to watch a type of movie she hated. Moxie ran past me into the bathroom to change, I assume.  
I just sat there watching Lydia slowly get closer to Sam, and Dean roll over on his back, doing the same thing Sam did. They are so much alike its not even funny. Moxie ran out of the bathroom to pounce on the bed with Dean on it. She was wearing a white wife beater and grey shorts. Dean smiled wide, eyeing her boobs. Gross, I don’t need to see this. I got up and walked into the bathroom. Lydia was nice enough to grab my bag too. I went through it to find blue and white athletic shorts, and a purple swim shirt. I walked out seeing both of my brothers cuddling with my two best friends. Sam was only wearing a white shirt and boxers, and Dean was still fully clothed. I laid on the floor in between the beds watching the movie…  
‘Yeah and we’ll be doing what we do just pretending that we’re cool so tonight… Lets go!’ I jumped up realizing Niall was calling me. I swallowed hard, nervous. Moxie laughed. I stood up walking towards the front door. “Hello?”  
“Hello?” I gulped.  
“Emma? God I’ve missed your voice…. I miss you.” Niall spoke. His Irish accent instantly making me happy.  
“I miss you too.” I admitted, getting a little teary eyed.  
“Not as much as I miss you. Please tell me your coming home soon.” He seemed sad.  
“Ummmmmm.” I trailed off.  
“Emma? You are coming back right?” Niall’s tone changed.  
“Uhhhh I planned on it before. But Sam wont let me out of his sight considering….” I trailed off again, starting to cry.  
“Emma don’t cry. I’m sorry. But what?”  
“I have The King of Hell on my tail sort of.” I admitted.  
“Emma there is no such thing.”  
“Babe, remember what I showed you before I left? I didn’t think there was until I met him tonight, on a job….”  
“You were on a job? Your hunting again?” He seemed pissed, I could tell even though he was trying to hide it.  
“Yeah. We didn’t mean to. I met up with some of my old friends that were in the video… Then the place we met up at happened to be infested with demons.” I explained, hoping he would understand.  
“Couldn’t you just walk away?”  
“No, its not that easy.”  
“How?” Niall seemed confused.  
“I don’t know. It just isn’t.” I stopped trying to find a reason for him.  
“Okay… So what does this King of Hell want with you?” Niall questioned me.  
“Honestly I have no idea. But he’s been in me dreams a lot lately. Even before I flew out here. Then last night the dream got worse, and I woke up to him right there. Then tonight he asked me how my dreams were.”  
“Oh. Why didn’t you tell me?”  
“Cuz I just thought they were stupid harmless dreams.”  
“Oh.” That’s all he could say…  
“I’m scared.” I admitted, looking down at my hand with the heart tattoo.  
“Of him?”  
“Yes. And other reasons.” I added.  
“Like?”  
“I’m scared for you and the boys too.” A single tear fell from eye on to my lap.  
“Why?” He sounded like he was holding something back.  
“If he gets to me and does make me become a demon or something the first people I would come to is you boys. I cant hurt you. I love you too much. I love all of you too much. Niall this hurts so much.” More tears.  
“Emma. Don’t cry. Please don’t.” He started to sniffle.  
“Niall… I wish I never left. I wish I stayed home, never picked up the phone.”  
“Me too babe.”  
It stayed quite on both ends for awhile.  
“Niall.” I said, mustering up the courage.  
“Yes babe?”  
“I cant do this.”  
“I know.” He sighed letting tears fall.  
“I mean I can if I don’t become possessed and get over this I’ll be back. But I don’t think it’ll be that easy.”  
“I understand babe. Maybe we should take a break until we get things figured out.” He stated.  
I started to cry…. “Promise me something.”  
“Anything for you love.” Niall said.  
“Promise me you wont wait for me if I’m not back in a month. If you find another girl and you like her, take your chance. If you find that girl and you think she’s the one marry her, have kids with her. Niall I want you to have a great life. I hope I can or could be that girl for you. But if anything happens I’m so sorry and I love you forever.”  
He didn’t respond quickly. “Promise. I love you too babe. I will see you soon. I promise that to you.”  
“I love you Niall James Horan.” I exhaled.  
“I love you Emma Brooke…. Winchester.” 

Those were the last words I heard from Niall. 

I sat there staring at Eleanor, with tears rolling down my face. She looked so pretty, but lonely. The clouds started clashing above causing little tiny droplets of rain to fall, and light thunder here and there. I walked back into the motel room to see Lydia’s eyes fall on me.  
“Oh my god Emma! Are you alright?” She jumped up from Sam’s arm. The tears kept coming. Now everyone was looking at me.  
“I’m fine. I’ll be back. Just give me about 30 minutes.” I grabbed my keys, and ran out of the door. I dodged rain drops, or maybe they were tears. I jumped in Eleanor to watch Lydia run outside followed by Sam, Moxie, then Dean. They all looked worried as I pulled off, tires spinning. 

I put the song Painted On My Heart by The Cult. I darted down the road, remembering all the things Niall and I shared. How we met. How we started talking. How he asked me out. All the parties. Everything. I just cried harder the more I thought about it. The rain turned from a sprinkle into a heavier down fall. “Hello Emma.” Someone said beside me causing me to jump and swerve right towards a semi. 

 

Pain everywhere. Eleanor was no longer. She was scattered all across the road into a thousands pieces. Rain fell on me, as I laid on the road face first. The semi did swerve thankfully, but not by much. He hit me on the side, causing me to flip. ‘I’ve still got your face still painted on my heart.’ Played in the background. It seemed to be drifting off, getting quieter by the second. I tried to move, but I couldn’t move an inch. My breathing got more and more shallow with the each breath. The rain got heavier, giving me a haze in my eyes. I inhaled only to get almost none oxygen. Coughing up blood. My vision started to blur. I was dying. Right there, in the middle of the road. I felt alone, helpless as I lie there slowly dying with so much pain. Something appeared in front of me, it was all black from what I could tell. Whatever it was picked me up. “Emma. I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t of. I’ll fix everything I-.” He sounded muffled as he spoke. My head was on his shoulder as it slowly slid off. I couldn’t carry the weight of my head… I tried to inhale only to find nothing, nothing at all…. 

 

White light was all round me, then gone in a flash. “Emma.” Something spoke in a low deep voice. “You have a choice. Either stay here or go?” “Go where? Where am I?” I questioned. I was standing a couple feet from my body, looking towards myself lying in this mans arms. “Who are you?” I looked at the man standing next to me. He was wearing a long tan trench coat, black pants and black shoes with a white shirt and a long navy blue tie. “You’re the man who saved us.” I spoke but he didn’t respond. “Emma. I’m Castiel. An angel. You have a choice to stay or leave.” “How do I still have a choice? I died right there. I was paralyzed.” The man looked at me, then walked closer to my lifeless body in the unknown mans arms. I walked with Castiel. This scene was frozen it seemed like, frozen in time right here. Right as I took my last breath. “Emma do you know who this man is?” I looked up from my body to the man. It was Crowley, The King Of Hell. “The King of Hell.” I spoke, “Why is he holding my body?” “Emma I cant answer that. But you can go back. He’s the powers to bring you back. Emma, I must warn you though. If you do go back, and he does save you. He will have sacrificed things for you. Giving you things you couldn’t think of.” Castiel trailed off. I hugged Castiel. “If I go back, promise me you’ll be there with me the whole step of the way.” He looked at me confused. “Yes Emma.” 

 

Noises started ringing in my ears. Screams. Who was screaming? It wasn’t me was it? No. Lydia was. She couldn’t be here, unless. No. My vision came back slowly. I was still in the mans arms but back in the motel room. Sam and Dean were hovering over me as Crowley laid me down on the bed. I still couldn’t feel anything, or breathe. Lydia was screaming and crying while Moxie was in shock holding her back. “Do something. Don’t just let her die.” Lydia commanded. Sam and Dean both had tears in their eyes. “Crowley don’t let our sister die like this.” Dean growled. Castiel popped up next to me. But no one else noticed besides me. “Emma. Can you hear me?” He spoke. I tired to say yes, but it just ended in me taking an exhale. Dean and Crowley were fighting over something, then stared at me. The room got quite as Crowley came over to me. “Emma this may hurt a little bit.” Crowley and Castiel both said. 

Crowley put his hand on my chest, right where my heart was once beating. All of a sudden pink white light lit up the room. Crowley’s face started to disappear as the light slowly in gulfed everything. My heart started to beat again, slow, but surely. I inhaled taking a deep breath. Pain shot across my body as it was awoken. I screamed bloody murder, as ear piercing. “Emma!” Lydia shouted, from somewhere. Cracking and popping started to happen. Crowley was fixing all my broken bones. The light soon went out, leaving Crowley breathless. He soon fell to his knees, beside me.  
“We need to get them together.” Castiel spoke in the distance.  
“Cas. Where the hell have you been?” Dean snarled.  
“I’ve been here. I’ve been with Emma.” He spoke, “We have to get Crowley and Emma on the same level.”  
“Why? What do you mean?” Sam asked.  
“Just do it.”  
Sam and Dean helped Crowley off the floor. Lydia ran over to me, shaking me. “Lydia don’t do that.” Castiel stated. They put Crowley next to me on the bed. Castiel came over and rolled me onto my side. I closed my eyes, from the pain. The pain was so severe… there are no words to describe. I opened my eyes to see Crowley staring at me, smiling a weak smile. “Hello Darling.” He looked weak, something a demon or even The King Of Hell shouldn’t look like.  
“Let her sleep and wake up on her own. Do not touch or move them.” Castiel stated. “Cas, was happened?” Dean asked. “Follow me.” Dean, Sam, Moxie, Lydia and Cas all went outside. They shut the door behind them. 

“C-C-Crowley.” My voice shook. Crowley opened his eyes looking stronger. “Emma. Don’t talk.” Crowley spoke just with his lips not moving. Was he thinking? Could I hear his thoughts? “Emma. I can hear your thoughts.” Crowley said, or rather thought.  
“Your in my head?”  
“No. We are in each others now love.” Crowley said. His Scottish accent was quite amazing, warm and comforting.  
“What happened?”  
“Emma, it would be best for you not to worry about that. You need your sleep.”  
“No. How can I hear you?” I pandered.  
“I… Well… Gave you some of me. You have half of me in you. That’s how you are alive now.”  
“Wont you be weak forever though?”  
“No. I’ll regain my strength and become my full self in a couple hours. Now you need to get more sleep love.”  
I tired to smile, but it didn’t work. Crowley moved closer to me, lifting my head to be placed on his shoulder. He smelled of smoke, scotch, and just everything that was delicious. I felt so safe right where I was. I started to slowly drift asleep. 

 

As I was sleeping, I could still hear everything around me. I seemed like I was still awake, but I couldn’t open my eyes.  
“So Cas if I’m hearing this right… Crowley did this?” Dean yelled from behind the closed door.  
“Yes.” Cas spoke.  
“But how?” Lydia mumbled.  
“Did you not hear what Cas just said Lydia? Crowley spooked Emma making her swerve right in front of a semi.” Moxie said confused almost trying to piece things together herself.  
“I know that but why would he do that? He wants her for something. He’s been in her dreams lately… Cas do you know why he would be? Or what he wants with her?” Lydia questioned.  
“No. I have no prior knowledge of any demon saving a human being from death.” 

It stayed quite for awhile. 

Crowley moved a little bit, propping me up on a pillow as he slipped out from under me to join the group outside. He opened the door, letting the musky smell of rain seep in. Some light from a near by light pole in the parking lot came in the room. He left the door open. 

“Crowley you can not leave her.” Cas hissed.  
“I know angel boy. I can though be away from her for a short period of time.” Crowley’s words sent shivers up my spine.  
“Crowley why did you do this to her?” Dean snarled, low and deep.  
“What? Bring her back from the dead?”  
“Cause it to happen in the first place.” Sam spoke, first sense the light.  
“If she would’ve kept going done the road, she would’ve died anyways. Or been possessed by other demons who have been…” Crowley paused, “Hunting her you could say.”  
“Demons have been hunting Emma? Why?” Moxie spoke.  
“Revenge.” Crowley replied.  
“Revenge for what?” Lydia questioned.  
Crowley exhaled, “Emma I’m sorry you have to hear this.” He thought to himself. “Revenge do to the cause of me.”  
“What?” Dean sounded confused, “Why would they get revenge on her for you?”  
“Because…” He trailed off, shutting the door so I couldn’t hear him. He somehow made it to where I couldn’t hear his thoughts. The silence was peaceful, tempting for me to fall asleep. I did shortly after… leaving me in complete utter darkness.

I woke up in a dream, a memory from the past. I was just watching Eleanor be driven down the road by… me. It was raining, pouring more like it. I watched myself cry. I flew to down the road, past the semi and where it all took place to the end of the road. Ten people were standing there waiting, watching. All their eyes were black, empty less. They all had a smile, a smile that could kill. I went back to watch me driving down the road, then being throwing into the car with myself. “Emma stop the car! Now!” I screamed but it was useless. Crowley soon popped up, looking worried. He didn’t say anything for a minute, just watching me. He gave a weak smile. “Hello Darling.” I screamed, swerving towards the semi.  
I stood on the roadside to see Eleanor hit the semi doing 60. The semi swerved to miss me, but only to hit the side of her. She flipped, flying into pieces. My body was lying on the ground. Lying face first, but my head was turned to the left. My neck was twisted. I looked up at the moon that was almost not visible. I watched myself quiver on the ground, with pain, everything. I started to scream, just looking at myself lie there. 

“Emma.” A deep Scottish voice spoke, as he put his hand on my forehead. I was moving everywhere on the bed. “What’s wrong with her?” Moxie asked. “She’s remembering.” Crowley spoke, entering my dream. 

I continued to scream. “Emma. What are you doing here?” Crowley asked, from behind me. “I don’t know. I just woke up here.” I looked away from me to him. He looked upset, “You shouldn’t be here.” He walked closer to me. A single tear fell from my eye. He reached up to wipe it away, “Don’t cry.” “How can I not?” I spoke, reaching out for a hug. Crowley stepped closer, narrowing the distance between us. I jumped on to him hugging him. He slowly put his arms around me, looking down at me to kiss the top of my head. “Crowls.. What did Cas all mean?” I asked looking up to him. “What do you mean?” He looked confused. “Castiel said you would be giving me things I couldn’t think of… What does he mean?” Crowley sighed… “Your bound to find out. Since I gave you half of me. You get half of my… what should I say. Powers?” I blinked with no emotion across my face. “Wow.”  
I continued to stare at his face. He has scruff on the bottom part of his face, eyes that once appeared black but were now almost hazel, a dark hazel. He had a slight bit of a chubby face. His smile was intoxicating, his lips were thin, but all the more tempting me to reach up and kiss him. I gave in and kissed him. I kissed the King Of Hell. He kissed me back. 

I opened my eyes to see Crowley, Dean, Sam, Moxie, Lydia and Castiel outside of the room, talking. It was still raining. I couldn’t make out what they were quite talking about. Lydia glanced over at me, a smile came across her face as she flew to me.  
“Emma your awake.” She happily whispered.  
I smiled, trying to say the words that came to my head but they couldn’t come out. Sam rushed to my side right by Lydia. He smiled.  
Soon they were all in the room with me. Crowley was the last to enter the room. He stood off to the side, not getting in anyone’s way. I smiled happily, I got to see all of them again. 

“I missed you guys.” I managed to say. 

 

 

“Emma we missed you too. Please don’t ever do that again.” Sam spoke, touching my skin. He pulled away like something scared him.  
“What’s wrong?” Lydia spoke touching my skin and pulling away just like Sam did.  
“She’s freezing. Like ice cold.” Dean made eye contact with Sam giving him a worried look. They looked towards Crowley, but he was already by my side sitting next to me. He put his hand on my forehead, “Emma what’s wrong?” He thought taking his hand off my forehead.  
“Crowls I don’t know. I feel funny.” I thought to myself, hoping our connection still worked.  
“What feels funny darling?”  
“Everything.” It weird thinking to yourself while someone else can hear your thoughts. “I feel like… I don’t know.” I moved my hand, then my arm, pushing myself up to lean against the bed. There was a mirror on the opposite side of the room, enough to where I could see myself. I had wavy hair, but from what I could see I had no cuts or bruises on my face from the wreck.  
I blinked, moving my head to look at Lydia.  
“I feel much better, stronger actually.” I spoke out loud.  
Her hands went straight for her mouth as she jumped and backed away from me. Sam just stared at me confused. Dean looked at me then straight towards Crowley who was next to me. Moxie looked at me then to slightly cock her head to the left.  
“What’s wrong? Is it my voice? Do I have a cut? What is it?” I asked confused with why I was getting all the looks.  
“What the hell did you do Crowley?” Dean growled causing his lips to purse in a way that wasn’t good.  
“What do you mean.” Crowley touched my shoulder making me look at him. “Oh. That I didn’t know that would happen.” He also looked at me confused.  
“What is it?!” I practically yelled.  
“Emma. It’s your eyes.” Sam replied. 

I looked at the mirror across the room, only to somehow be standing in front of it in less than a second. Its like I was just zapped or poofed there. I got closer to they mirror to look closer at my eyes. The were all black but only where the white should be. I still had my hazel orbs, and my pupils. I blinked hoping it would go away but it didn’t. I turned around with a tear dripping down my face. “Am- Am- I a demon?” I questioned, looking right at Crowley. He saw the tears and was over by my side before I knew it, wiping it away. “Don’t cry. And no you are not a complete demon. Your half. My better half.” He said smiling, holding my face up to him. “Boys and girls we’ll be back.” 

Crowley kissed me. It was real. It actually happened, not in my head. In real life. He kissed me. He broke the kiss. I opened my eyes slowly to see we weren’t in the same motel room but in a bigger, much bigger room. The room was dark, with a window to my left that reached from the ceiling to the floor. Crowley snapped his fingers, and instantly the room lit up.  
“Where are we?” I questioned.  
“You need to learn what you have before you do something on accident.” He stated.  
“What do you mean?”  
“Did you notice how fast you got to the mirror?”  
“Yeah how did I do that?”  
Crowley was across the room from me. The walls were a neutral color, a couch on one side of the room with many doors to get out of here.  
“Emma your half demon, you can almost do what you want. But only for a short period of time.”  
“Only a short period of time?”  
“You wont be half demon long.” He motioned for me to come sit on the couch by him.  
“So I’m going to become a full demon?”  
“No. You will go back to being human again.” He looked sad.  
“What’s wrong?” I asked him, only for him to look down.  
“Emma. I’ve never brought anyone here before.” He sighed, “Besides my men. Very rarely any woman here.”  
“I can tell… Home tour?”  
He laughed, “Sure. I’ll show you some tricks.” 

We walked out of the room towards a set of stairs making small talk. “So. Crowls why did you save me? You could’ve just let me die.”  
He stopped walking. “I saved you because…”  
“Because?” We were on the second floor of this house. It was huge, more like a mansion. The whole left wall of the house was made entirely of glass. We walked down a long hallway, towards a door at the end. “Oh. What’s in here?” I opened the door to reveal a bedroom. His bedroom. It was perfect. The bed was on the right facing the window wall. Right across from the door I was standing at was another door, guessing it led to a bathroom.  
I walked in, he just stood by the door watching me. I sat on the bed, laying down. “It’s beautiful.” The sheets were red and black, with some white here and there. I walked towards the window wall thingy to find a door leading to a deck. I went out there to see the full moon, and what appeared to be the ocean almost right next to the house. The moon seemed closer then ever. It was bright and white.  
Crowley came outside and leaned on the deck looking over the ocean.  
“Its stunning.” I admitted.  
“And so is the scenery.” He smiled winking at me.  
“Crowls are you hitting on me?” I giggled.  
“Maybe. Well I mean after all you did already kiss me… twice actually.”  
“The first one didn’t count it was in my head!” I said nudging him.  
He laughed getting closer to me. “Emma you know… I don’t have to teach you anything. You made this scenery out here, this deck. You know what your doing just by thinking it. That’s all you have to do.” He smiled, gently putting his hand over my waist.  
“So you say I can do anything I want just by thinking it, right?” I questioned.  
“Yes.”  
“Okay then.” I kissed him, only to think about going back to the motel room. 

 

I went from being in Crowley’s grip in the mysterious house to back being in the motel with my family. I was standing in the dark corner of the room, watching them move around. Lydia was in Sam’s arms, crying holding on to him, with her head resting on his shoulder. He was sitting on the bed, holding Lydia, wiping away her tears. “Lydia don’t cry. I bet she’s fine.” Sam hushed Lydia, looking sad himself. They looked like the perfect couple, well the cute, sweet, innocent couple everyone wants to be. He stared into her eyes, her cool mint eyes smiling down at her. He leaned down and kissed her. They kissed for maybe 10 seconds before Lydia broke it, knowing Moxie and Dean would walk in. Which they did.

Moxie and Dean walked in followed by Castiel.  
“Cas! Where did you go?” Lydia asked getting out of Sam’s grip.  
“I was called back to heaven. They want Emma. She’s half demon and half human.” Cas sighed looking right at me. “Emma how long have you been back?”  
Dean looked at Cas and followed his gaze towards me. He walked over to me. “Emma. What the hell? Where did you go?” He got right in my face, pushing closer with each word. I flung to the other side of the room behind Cas.  
“Guys I’m fine. I promise. He didn’t hurt me at all. But Cas why do they want me? Just cuz I’m half demon and half human?” I looked right into his eyes almost being able to read his mind. He never spoke a word, but I knew the answer to my own question. “They want me because I’m different?”  
“Emma they want you because anything that works on demons wont work on you, and anything that works on humans wont work on you… You can get through anything.” Cas glanced down at the ground, “The angels well Raphael wants to capture you and torture you to death.” He sighed again. This angel was really on our side.  
“We have to protect her.” Moxie spoke stepping closer to me only to step away after she gazed at my eyes.  
“I don’t have any place for us to stay that the angels wont know about.” Cas glanced towards Dean.  
One after another they all said they had no place to hide me. “Well I have a place in mind.” I smiled, looking at all of them.

“Where the fuck are we?” Dean pulled out a gun, crouching.  
“Dean don’t worry. This place no one can find us.”  
“Emma where are we?” Cas spoke, nostrils flaring.  
“I actually don’t know.” I grinned.  
“You don’t know where we are? But you know its safe? That makes a lot of sense.” Dean put his gun back, glaring at me.  
“Do you smell that?” Sam spoke, stepping closer to me.  
“Sulfur?” Moxie spoke also stepping closer to me, smelling me. “Emma you reek of sulfur.”  
“Half demon remember.” I sighed.  
“Oh yeah. Well…” Moxie stepped back in her spot, close to Dean’s hip.  
“Emma your eyes are normal again.” Lydia plastered her hands on my cheeks, pulling me closer to her face.  
“They are?” I squealed, popping in front of a mirror on the other side of the room.  
“Well that’s the only thing normal.” Dean mumbled under his breath. I was by Dean in a matter of seconds, “I can hear everything you say, even if you mumble it.” I smirked, trying to spook him. It didn’t work….

“Emma?” Crowley said coming down the stairs into the room. “Oh you brought the whole crew here.” He sighed.  
“Well I had too. I couldn’t just leave them like that. Plus I think they’ll like your house.”  
“Your house? We are in Crowley’s house? The King Of Hells house?” Lydia stumbled, thinking she was dreaming.  
“Mansion darling.” Crowley glanced at her.  
“May I show them around?” I stepped closer to Crowley, in his arms basically.  
“If you must love.” He smiled looking down at me. “But first, Cas what’s this I hear about the angels?”  
Cas looked up, catching Crowley’s eyes “They want her. Torture her than kill her.”  
Crowley put his arm around my waist pulling me closer to him, “No they cant hurt her. She’s my best… creation if you could say that.”  
Dean gave me a dirty look, almost saying step away from the king of hell we need to talk now.  
“Ummmm Crowls I’ll be back. Tour time.” I smiled, stepping away from him. 

Cas stayed behind with Crowley to talk about things, angel demon gossip? Hmmmm maybe. Dean grabbed my arm pushing me against a wall. “What the hell are you thinking? Getting close with a demon? The King of Hell of all things? Why cant you just have a normal boyfriend?” He paused catching his breath, “You know what…. What’s dead should stay dead.” He yelled, looking like he really wanted to hit me. Sam pulled Dean off of me.  
“You know what ass? I DID have a boyfriend, but I dragged my ass all the way back here to meet you guys. I came out here for family. I didn’t want to get dragged back in the family business. All I wanted to do was live a normal life. Maybe I should’ve stayed dead, then I wouldn’t be such a fucking bother to you. And Dean if I were you I wouldn’t piss me off.” I yelled right back, making the lights in the hall we were in burst, causing shards of glass to fall.  
Dean looked around, dropping his head.  
Moxie and Lydia just stared at me, along with Sam.  
“You know what. That ruined my mood. I’ll be back in a moment or so. Have a look around and don’t break anything.” I spoke before disappearing up to Crowley’s bedroom. I laid down on the bed, closing my eyes, just listening to the emptiness around me. It started raining outside. I opened my eyes, deciding I wanted to put on something more comfortable, so I took off my high heels, the leather jacket to put on a white t shirt that flowed and kept the pants on. I laid back down just in time to hear a knock on the door.  
“Emma?” It was Lydia.  
“Yes?” I sat up on the bed, watching as she opened the door. Moxie followed her, then Sam.  
“Holy shit. This is a beautiful room!” Moxie said gleaming at everything around her.  
“Yeah… how did you find me so fast?” I questioned.  
“We asked Crowley. He said you were up here, thinking about stuff.” Lydia spoke, coming to sit next to me.  
“How did Crowley know you were thinking up here?” Sam asked, sitting beside me. Moxie soon came and sat behind me on the bed.  
I turned my back to the door, “Well… Crowley and I can hear each others thoughts.” I spoke, regretting it once I said it.  
“Really? How’s that like? Having someone else In your head listening to all your thoughts?” Moxie spoke, she seemed genuinely interested.  
“Ummmm its normal, until he speaks directly towards me. Its almost like a radio. I can turn it off and ignore it, but then again I cant.” 

It stayed quite for awhile, their eyes wandered the room. 

“Oh I want to show you something!” I squealed as I looked at Moxie. “Ready?”  
“For?” Sam spoke.  
“Watch the wall behind me.” I thought of how big the moon was when I got here, the mid night color sky with the thousands beyond thousands of stars.  
All three of their eyes became wide, “How?” Lydia pointed. I turned around to see the wall was no longer in fact a wall but the giant window again.  
“I can create anything I want… well almost.” 

“Alright, lets get back downstairs to discuss something.” I said, getting off the bed.  
“Wait, Emma. I’m sorry for the way Dean has been acting. He doesn’t want to see his little sis get hurt. He’s not good at showing emotion.” Sam stared at me.  
“Its alright I guess.” I sighed, leading everyone back downstairs. 

Once we got downstairs, Crowley, Cas and Dean were all sitting around a desk looking at blue prints to something.  
“Hello love.” Crowley said, snickering knowing that Dean hates it.  
“Hello. What are you guys looking at?”  
“Blueprints.”  
“Hmmmmm. Its getting late, I think I might go to bed. It been a uhhh long day.” I spoke, looking up to his disappointed face.  
“Oh alright then love.” He smiled, “Ill be up shortly.” He thought.  
I smiled. Dean made a noise of disgust behind us. I exhaled, “You guys tired?” I looked at everyone.  
“Yeah.” Moxie yawned.  
“Yup.” Lydia was leaning against the door frame with Sam not close behind her.  
“Ill show you guys rooms for you all.” 

After I showed each of them their own room separate rooms (no baby making today) I went back to Crowls and my room. They didn’t need to know I would be sharing a room with him. But I didn’t expect them to stay in there rooms by themselves, Dean and Moxie would soon be asleep in the same bed. Sam and Lydia would be snuggled together talking about life or something.  
I took off my skinny jeans to slip into bed. The sheets were made of silk, black silk. It felt cold and brisk against my skin. I dozed off immediately only to be woken up by Crowley attempting to slip into bed with me without waking me.  
“Nice try babe. Your not gonna slip into bed without me noticing.” I said groggy but happy he was there.  
“Oh well I bet I could. Maybe I just wanted to wake you up?” He winked, and smirked.  
“Oh?” I reached up and kissed him again. Crowley moved his hands over to my back, then down to pick me up and sit me gently on top of him.  
“Crowls” I broke the kiss as he looked up to me.  
“Yes?”  
“I… uh….” I stumbled not knowing what to say. Crowley had that kiss that every girl looks for. Where the sparks fly, time stops, and the only thing that matters is you two right there at that very second. He had the power to do whatever he wanted, when and how he pleased. He could’ve let me die, but he saved me. Me of all people. He has kissed me, flirted with me, and I’m in bed with him. I don’t know what it is about him, but Crowley… I don’t know how to put it. But I think I’m in love with a demon.  
I was awoken by birds chirping outside of the window. Moving my hand to where Crowley should be, but he wasn’t there. My eyes fluttered open looking at the sun rising from the window beyond my feet. Stretching, releasing a yawn I moved my legs to hit something at the end of the bed. I sat up to see a dog, rather a big dog curled up on the bed. The dog lifted his head looking at me like I shouldn’t be there. I jumped out of bed for the dog to follow me. He looked like he was a Great Dane considering on how big his size was. 

I walked over to the bathroom door, opening it to find a box on the counter. On top of it was a note card. I opened it to see my name written in cursive. I wondered what it was before I opened the box. My eyes got the better of me, and the temptation too so I opened it. There was another note laying on top of white wrapping paper. ‘This is for now.’ I placed the card down on the counter to pull out black leggings, a big grey sweat shirt, and a big cream colored scarf to wear. Under all of that was another card, ‘This is for later.’ My heart skipped a beat as I slowly looked under it. What lied underneath made me blush 5 shades of red. I slowly pulled out a pink lacy thong along with the matching bra that was all in the correct size. Plus it was also a push up too. I put it back in the box leaving it there.  
I threw all the clothes left for me, as I stared into the mirror. The bags under my eyes were gone, all the blemishes from my face were gone. I looked at my hand to see the tattoo still intact. I smiled and headed out of the bathroom door to see the dog still laying on the bed waiting for me.  
“Ummm come on cutie!” I giggled as the dog jumped off the bed to sniff my hand.  
“I wont hurt you.” I softly spoke as I kneeled down to the dog.  
The dog looked up to me, licking my face clean. I started to walk towards the door, when the dog was on my heels literally.  
As I walked down the hall, towards the stairs the dog shoot past me, almost knocking me to the floor. “Hey!” 

“Emma are you alright?” A man spoke from a room downstairs. I followed the hum of his voice that lead into the kitchen. Opening the door to the kitchen I found that it had dark cherry wood floors, sand color counter tops and dark colored cabinets. The man standing with his back turned to me was none other then Crowley… and was he cooking breakfast?  
“Crowls are you cooking?”  
He turned around for me to see him with a white clean apron on and a wide grin across his face.  
“Yes. I thought you might be hungry.” I nodded walking over to the island to sit at. He leaned over the counter to kiss me, “This doesn’t feel right.” Breaking the kiss only to pick me off the seat to hold me and well dip me down like we were dancing for a big huge kiss.  
The kiss seemed to last for what seemed like 10 minutes but in realty only about 30 seconds give or take.  
“Hmmmmm. I’ve been waiting for that all night.” Crowley smiled as he reclaimed his spot by the stove.  
“All night? You know you can kiss me anytime… considering you are a great kisser. Better then anyone I’ve ever kissed before.”  
He turned around smirking, “Anytime?” He winked.  
“Anytime. Oh and thanks for the box upstairs in the bathroom.” I remembered what he had saved for later which made me blush.  
“You are welcome love. I hope everything is the correct size.” I nodded. 

I… I don’t know what you would call it? Zapping? Poofing to the places I want but I “poofed” over right by Crowley, almost in his arms as I stood on my tippy toes planting a soft kiss on his lips. He put down the fork to focus all his attention on me. His hands went for my back then up to my face. He broke the kiss just to look at me.  
“Emma… I’m so lucky to have you here. I hope you know that I would do anything for you.” Crowley was almost telling me his feelings. I started to get warm and tingly inside. He started to bend down only to pick me up and sit me on the counter.  
“Much easier.” He leaned in for another kiss, but it must have been easier considering I was about his height now. As he kissed me, he tried to get me to open up more. I decided I would let me, give him a shot. What could go wrong? As he slithered his tongue with mine when he began to smile, moving his hand slowly up my back to unlatch my bra.  
“Do I smell bacon?” Dean said, rushing into the kitchen with Sam right behind him.  
“Oh! Crowley were you just…?” Dean stopped and glared at him.  
“Was I what squirrel?” Crowley smirked, re hooking my bra then to slip his hands out of my shirt.  
Crowley turned around glaring at my brothers who did just walk in on me making out with the King of Hell. He went back to cooking.  
“The demon can cook?” Dean scoffed taking a seat at the table closer to the window.  
“Dean cut the shit.” Moxie walked in, hair a mess smiling at Dean. He smiled, then winked at her. Oh lord, I know what they did last night.  
“Where’s Lydia?” I questioned looking towards Sam.  
“I think she’s still asleep.” Moxie spoke up for Sam. She was sitting right next to Dean, almost on top of him.  
I looked away from them to see Crowley making pancakes and bacon.  
“Crowls no offense in anyway… but where did you learn to cook?” He glanced up, “Well. I just learned. After being a demon for awhile you can get bored at times so I learned.”  
I felt a tap on my shoulder, as I turned around I found Moxie standing next to me with her mouth wide open in shock over something.  
“Can I talk to you in private really quick?”  
“Of course.” I hopped off the counter and lead us back in the hallway. 

“I heard you were locking lips with Crowley?” She winked, nudging me a bit.  
“Ahhh And?”  
“Oh. Dean just said he walked in on you two making out. You know he wants to kill Crowley right?” Moxie confessed.  
“Well… If he wants to kill him he should’ve done it before Crowley brought me back.”  
“Why?” She seemed confused.  
“If he kills Crowley, I will die.” She just stared at me. Still confused as if I was talking a different language.  
“How is that possible?”  
“Moxie. I’m half demon, half of Crowley. If you kill him you will kill me.” I exclaimed, “And by the way I see you got closer with my brother last night.”  
She looked down, “Yeah.” Yeah, that’s all she could say.  
“Well where’s Lydia?”  
“She’s still asleep. I think Sam and her slept in the same bed last night.” She grinned.  
“Your kidding?”  
“Nope. Oh and do you happen to have more clothes here?” She questioned me, gesturing down at what she was wearing.  
“Ummmmm I can go get you some really quick. Where did you leave your bag?”  
“In the motel.” She looked at me like I was stupid.  
“Obviously, where though?”  
“On the floor by the door.”  
“O-“  
“Emma no don’t!” Crowley yelled interrupting me, poofing us both back into the kitchen.  
“What?” I looked at him.  
“You cant leave Emma, you might get attacked, remember?” He said, reminding me. 

The room got quite as we all started to eat our breakfast. Lydia finally came downstairs to join us. “Well good morning Lydia.” I giggled. She smiled, taking a bit of bacon. “This is really good… who made it?” She eyes around. “Crowley actually cooked.” Dean scoffed.  
“Wait… Emma how did Crowley know what we were saying?” Moxie glanced at me, catching me looking down.  
“Crowley should I tell her?” I thought.  
“Eh if you must.”  
“Crowley can hear my thoughts. I can hear his.” I said. Everyone around the table stopped eating to stare at Crowley and I.  
“What?” Sam said.  
“We can hear each others thoughts.” Crowley spoke.  
“Weird. Do you two have conversations?” Moxie spoke as Lydia nudged her, “What I wanted to know.”  
“Actually not really. But we do occasionally.” I spoke. “Oh babe, can you send someone to go get Lydia and Moxie’s clothes since you wont let me leave?” I thought.  
“Yes love.” 

After breakfast was over, and everyone left the kitchen to go do their own thing leaving Crowley and I alone again. He glanced at me, smiling. I walked over to him, making him stop in his tracks.  
“So where did we leave off?” I thought, kissing him again. But only this time we were on the bed, back in the room with him on top of me.  
“Ready love?”  
Looking into Crowley’s as he hovered over me asking me if I was ready. Was I was ready? Yes. I was ready. I was ready for Crowley to give it to me. Kinky, yeah. Oh well.  
I wanted to tease him first, make him beg for it. As he kissed me, I ended in the bathroom with what he picked out on.  
“Damn it Emma!” He yelled.  
I opened the door to see his eyes glance over to me, away then back with his jaw on the floor.  
“E-Emma.” He spoke, almost breathless.  
I glided over to the bed, crawling on the bed over him. He was breathing heavy as I reached his face.  
“You like?” I spoke only a few inches from his lip. Smiling, showing his perfect white teeth, he planted a big kiss on me. Lord did he have the perfect kiss, voice… Just everything about him seemed perfect well at least to me. He slowly took off his suit, revealing his warm to the touch body. We flipped over putting me on the bottom, letting him take control. He left my mouth to travel down my neck leaving tiny love marks here and there. Leaving my neck to my chest then my stomach. He left soft gentle kisses, until he got a little lower. Glancing up he smiled grab the panties with his teeth to slowly pull them down and off. Crowley just looked at me, smiling.  
“Emma you are so beautiful.” He grinned coming back up to my lips. As he came closer to my lips he slowly slipped inside of me. A thousands things in my head were telling me to stop, stop having sex with the king of hell, but I couldn’t.  
His big hands left my chest to prop him up on the bed to give him more leverage. He looked down at me, almost asking me if I was ready or prepared for what was about to happen. A smile escaped my lips, causing me to bite my lower lip. He smiled, returning to my lips breaking them apart letting his tongue almost reach the back of my throat. A small thrust pushed through him into me, making me beg for more.  
I threw my hands to his back as he went harder and stronger with each go. My nails went deeper and deeper, begging for more.  
“Crowls.” I moaned breaking a kiss.  
“Mhhmm.” He went right back to kissing me.  
He put his hands on the bed frame giving him even more leverage, pushing so hard that it caused me to gasp each time. I could feel myself getting close to my climax but Crowley stopped, “Not yet baby.” He winked, leaving my lips to my lower abdomen. Around 5 later after him playing hooky with my lips he returned where he left off. He began to thrust harder than he was before. Right as I started to climax, Crowley started to smile more into the kiss. He thrusted one last time causing me too yell in pleasure releasing everything for him to have, which in end caused him too. Crowley let go of the bed frame and rolled over next to me.  
“That. Was. Amazing.” I gasped trying to catch my breath.  
“Yeah it was.” He grinned, kissing my forehead.  
I rolled over, getting closer to him, resting my sweaty head on his masculine shoulder.  
“Crowley… I love you.” I gawked looking up to his face.  
“I love you too Emma.” He smiled, pecking me on the lips.  
Looking up into his eyes, being there with him made me realize that maybe Crowley was the one. The one for me after everything I’ve been though, killing things, I was meant to be with a demon. Crowley played with my hair making me sleepy, very sleepy.  
“Crowls if you keep doing that I will fall asleep.” I warned him.  
“I know love. You probably need some rest after that little work out.” He was smirking.  
“I don’t want to go to sleep.”  
“Why not?”  
“Because…” I trailed off.  
“Emma…?”  
“Because when I’m afraid if I wake up this will all be a dream. That none of this is real. Or maybe that you’ll be gone, away from here…”  
“Em this isn’t a dream. And I wont be gone. I’m staying here, forever with you…” He paused, “Emma I’ve been alive.. well a demon for many years. When I was alive my life wasn’t good. I had a kid who hated me, my wife hated me and I drank myself to death… As being a demon I’ve learned things about human that they take for granted. It’s love. I never really experienced it when I was alive or dead…”  
I nodded staring at his hazel chocolate brown orbs.  
“I love you Emma. I truly do. But…” He sighed looking away from me. But was never a good word. “I can never let anything hurt you because of me. If something ever did or if I did I couldn’t ever deal with it knowing I hurt you.”  
“Whoa whoa whoa. Crowls are you like breaking up with me?” I glared.  
“No love, no! Why would you think that?”  
“You were making it sound like you were.” I sighed in relief. There was a silence. He moved his hand and wrapped it around me putting his hand on my stomach.  
“Emma. I want to spend eternity with you.” Crowley just came out and said, no hesitations or brief pauses. He just said it. 

I sat up, turning around to look at him. Was he kidding? No. He was being dead serious. He looked like a knife had been stabbed in him, he was waiting for an answer. My throat felt like it had been shut, not letting me get the words to him…. I gasped. “Crowls-“  
“Crowls-“ I stuttered. Watching him lie there, with his eyes glued to mine. He looked down pouting almost. I couldn’t bear to break his heart, he was too kind. Crowley was the one for me, I know that and I’m pretty sure he knew that as well. He may be the king of hell and be a douche to everyone else, but he’s nice to me. Sweet loving caring wasn’t in his job description but he had that, he had all of that bottled up inside of him for so long just waiting to be used. And I got to be the one he used it on.  
“Are you proposing?” I gasped stretching out getting on his lap to look down at him.  
“In a way yes.”  
“Well.” I lingered hoping he would ask.  
He looked back up to me, reaching his hands for my face pulling me closer to him. “Emma will you spend the rest of your life and beyond that with me? Will you marry me?”  
I didn’t answer him, I went in and kissed him. My hand went to the back of his head, pulling him closer. Letting me take control. Our tongues started to wrestle creating the room to heat up again.  
He pulled away, “Is that a yes?”  
“Yes it is a yes.” I smiled. His smile got wider as he flipped me over kissing me while smiling. He started to thrust again creating me to moan almost yelp in excitement.  
“Crowley… Harder.” I groaned.  
He did as commanded, making me yelling into the air.  
“Em Shhhhh we don’t want the others to rush up here in a panic.” He said, trying to shh me. But I couldn’t stop, it just got louder and louder. Crowley soon stopped before I blew into a thousand pieces.  
“We’ll have to do that again but when no one is around to hear you.” He smirked placing a soft kiss on my stomach.  
“Yeah.” I softly spoke drifting into his arms to slumber.  
“Goodnight Emma.” 

I awoke to screams coming from afar. They were blood curdling screams. I jumped out of bed realizing Crowley was no longer by my side. I snapped my fingers making my clothes fling to me, making me look like Crowley and I didn’t do anything. I ran down the hall, towards the stairs to be greeted by the rest of my family but no Crowley.  
“What’s going on?” I asked Moxie who was sitting on the stairs.  
“No idea. We just heard screams and ran down here. They are coming from that door.” Lydia came to sit by me.  
“Emm-“  
“What’s that smell?” Dean said standing behind me.  
“What smell?” I turned around looking up to him.  
“Yeah. Yo-“ He was interrupted by Crowley opening the door.  
I glanced over to see Crowley’s face light up once he saw me, but then drop again. He had his black suit on with a white apron covered in blood.  
“Crowley!” I jumped up running to his side.  
“Emma. What are you doing here?”  
“I heard the screams and came running.”  
Everyone followed Crowley and I into his office. His office is one room of this huge house I have never been in. It was dimly lite, with wood covering the walls along with two giant ceiling to floor bookshelves full of books.  
“Wow. This is… a lot of books.” I gleamed going for the books.  
“Crowley what were you doing?” Dean asked lifting an eye brow.  
“Getting some info on the angels dealing with Emma.” Crowley glanced at me as I looked at the books he owned. He was sitting in his huge chair behind his desk. I left the books to go sit by Crowley on the arm of his chair. Sam was leaning on the door frame, with Dean to his left leaning against the wall. Lydia was sitting in the chair by the front of his desk with Moxie in the other chair.  
“Well?” Moxie persisted.  
“He said that Emma is on top of their list. And that they wont stop until they have her.” Crowley answered grabbing my hand. Dean fidgeted when he saw Crowley had my hand.  
“What do we have planned to do? We cant just wait here until she becomes human again.” Dean whinned.  
“Actually you can. She’ll be human by tomorrow night.” Crowley had my left hand, and slowly slid a ring on my ring finger. No one noticed him do it. I shortly smiled, trying to hide the excitement in my eyes and face.  
“So I guess we are staying here again for another night.” Lydia squealed. I thought she would be wanting to get out of here to return back to school but she seemed happy here. She glanced back at Sam smiling. He returned the smile to her. Dean walked out of the door with Moxie on his tail.  
I got up off the chair leaving Crowley’s hand and him behind.  
“Dean what’s wrong?” I asked getting closer to him. His back was turned to me. I grabbed his shoulder to see him locking lips with Moxie.  
He turned around leaving Moxie eyes flare at him.  
“Emma what do you want?” He glared at me, telling me to leave them.  
“Nothing, it can wait.” Turning around I almost ran into Lydia with Sam behind her.  
“Hey Lydia. I wanna hang?” It sounded like I was begging.  
“Uh yeah. Sure. What do you wanna do?”  
“Lets go watch a movie.”  
“Where and what?” She glanced around, “I haven’t seen a TV since I’ve been here.”  
“Ummm give me a second.” I walked past her and into the room with Crowley still in it, working on some stuff.  
“Hey babe.” I winked, walking towards the front of his desk. He looked up and smiled “Yes love?”  
“Do you have a TV and movies for Lydia and I to watch?”  
“Of course. Just go down the hall and there are stairs, go down those stairs and its right there. Oh and the movies are in there too.”  
“Thank you. Oh and will you join us?”  
“Uhhh after I do some work. King of Hell is always busy.” He sighed, “I’ll be there as fast as I can though. How do you like your ring?”  
“Crowley.” I looked around seeing the door shut behind me. I never really looked at the ring. Looking down at the ring, turning the stone from my palm towards my face. It was huge. It sparkled in the light. The rock was clear, a huge diamond that was just the perfect size. The band was white gold, and not the gold I dislike. The band had small diamonds around the whole thing. In the inside of the ring ‘Emma’ was in crested.  
“Its perfect… Perfect. I couldn’t ask for anything better. But.. How did you get it so quick?” I asked curiously.  
“I have my ways babe.” He winked leaning forward wanting a kiss.  
“Mmmmm alright.” I leaned forward pecking his lips. “See you soon.” 

 

Turning around opening the door to see Lydia standing there awkwardly and alone.  
“Hey sorry Lydia.” I gestured towards her to follow me.  
“Its alright. You and Crowley huh?” She nudged me as we walked down the hall towards the stairs.  
“What do you mean?”  
“Emma you are obviously into him.”  
“Yeah I think I really am.” I was blushing, “You like Sam don’t you?”  
“Ummmm. Yeah your brother is pretty cute.”  
“Oh? Well I haven’t known Sam long but he is really nice and caring. Great choice.”  
She smiled as we reached the stairs.  
“Ready to see this room?” I questioned.  
“Yeah.” We walked down the stairs to enter a huge room that was made into a movie theater. The room was a light orange color, with instead of chair that you sit in all by yourself to tiny little beds angled at the TV.  
“Uh… Wow. This is… unexpected.” I was surprised.  
“Yeah. Who knew Crowley liked movies.” She lightly added sarcasm.  
We walked around finding a bed right in the smack dab center of the room.  
“This one work for you?” She nodded.  
“What movie do you wanna watch?”  
“Texas Chainsaw Massacre!” She chuckled.  
“Alright then. Oh guess what’s cool about being half demon?”  
“What?” She gawked at me. I snapped my fingers making the movie play on the giant flat screen that was almost as big as the whole wall.  
“Now that’s cool and can come in pretty handy.” Lydia seemed a little jealous.  
“Yeah…” I flopped down next to her. The bed was light and fluffy. Lydia was leaning against the back of the bed that had a ledge. I did the same. 

Half way through the movie Lydia grabbed my left hand, gripping it in terror. I tried pulling my hand away, but she stopped and looked down.  
“Emma?” Lydia moved the ring to see the rock. “You are engaged?” She practically yelled.  
“Shhhh.” I paused the movie. “Don’t tell anyone please. Not yet. Lets keep it our little secret.”  
She gave me a look like I shouldn’t keep this a secret.  
“Alright fine. But tell me everything.”  
“I can do. Well where do you want me to start?”  
“How he did it.”  
“Its uh… kinda uh graphic though.”  
“Don’t care. I want to know.” She was persistent.  
“Okay so well it was after me and him you know… did it. We were laying there. And he was talking about life, and his past life. How we as humans take love for granted. That he never got to really experience love. Then he asked me to spend eternity with him, then proposed. I of course said yes but I showed more rather then speaking.” I looked at her, to see her smile in awh.  
“That’s cute. Wait, you had sex with Crowley? The King of Hell?”  
“Ummm yes.” I blushed.  
“Emma!” She paused, almost afraid to ask. “Was it… good?”  
I laughed, “Way better than good or any other word you can think of.”  
“Oh. I hope Sam is that good.” She mumbled.  
“Lydia!”  
“What? Is it wrong for me to be curious about that?”  
“Well no I guess not… Wait I thought you guys already banged?”  
“No, not yet. In the near future, yes.” She smirked.  
“You really do like him. I’m happy for you. Don’t let him get away.” I patted her leg.  
“I wont, but may I?” She pointed at my ring.  
“Sure.” I took it off and handed it to her.  
“This is quite beautiful.” She handed it back.  
“What’s beautiful?” Sam asked creeping up on us. I quickly put the ring in my pocket.  
“Oh… Uh. This movie and how the creators wrote it.” Lydia spoke coming up with that one off the bat.  
“Yeah!” I exclaimed. “Oh Sam, here take my spot.” I stood up pointing for him to take my spot.  
“You sure Emma?”  
“Yeah. Of course.” He sat down next to Lydia. I played the movie going to the bed behind and up above them almost. I sat down, sprawling out taking almost the whole bed. 

“May I join you?” A voice said from behind my ear.  
I smiled, “Well of course!”  
“Thanks love. What are we- Oh TCM? Your choice?” Crowley questioned laying down next to me putting his arm over my shoulders.  
“No Lydia wanted it. But I more than likely would’ve chosen it myself.”  
“Oh now would you?” He looked away from the movie to stare into my eyes. Pecking my lips, pulling me closer to him.  
“Babe you are really warm.” He nodded returning his attention to the screen.

I grabbed his hand in a part, causing him to look down.  
“Where’s your ring darling?”  
“Oh here.” I pulled it out of my pocket, slipping it back on, “You know Sam and all. But Lydia knows.”  
“How much does she know?”  
“Ummm everything.” I sighed.  
“Even the part about us hav-“  
“Yes but I didn’t go into detail.” I interrupted.  
He smiled, but it slowly went away when he saw Dean and Moxie walk in. At this point the movie ended.  
“Damn we missed it?” Moxie groaned hitting Dean. She mouthed the words ‘told you so.’  
“Mox I can play another movie if you want?”  
I must of spooked her since she did jump, looking back at Crowley and I cuddling. Dean followed Moxie’s gaze and huffed up there. He stood in front of us, looking down. Dean was getting ready to say something probably along the lines of ‘Stay away from my little sis’ or ‘You guys are sick’ but no insult came out. Something must of distracted him as he continued to stare down.  
“Dean?”  
He shook his head, squatting down ripping my hand from Crowley’s.  
“What the fuck is this? You are engaged!?” Dean yelled.  
I gulped. From looking at Dean to Crowley. “Yes. Yes I am engaged.” He grabbed my chin to force me to look at him.  
“Emma are you stupid?” He hissed.  
“No?”  
“You are engaged to The King of Hell. Emma you can’t live happily ever after with him. He cant give you what you want.” Dean spoke, trying to calm himself down. Moxie slumped over to Dean’s side.  
“Emma.” She spoke giving me look of teary eyes. “Why?”  
“Why does everyone think this is such a bad idea? I’m not going to harm her.” Crowley interjected.  
“You are a demon. Its in your blood to harm. At one point you will hurt her. In one way or another.” Moxie glared at Crowley, bending down to my level to see the ring.  
“I swear that I wont. She’ll get whatever her heart requires.”  
“That’s human warmth and loving. Not demonic love and warmth.” Dean growled.  
“He is warm. If I get my heart broken oh well. I’ll live metaphorically speaking. But he is warm and does love me… He kinda already proved that to me.” I spoke, regretting that I spoke.  
“Oh no. Emma what did you do? Please tell me you didn’t do what I think you did.” Dean was now eye to eye with me. “You didn’t have sex with him did you.”  
I blushed, looking down. “This is weird to talk about with ones older brother.”  
“God damn it Emma. You are a fucking Winchester. Wasn’t anything in your head going off telling you that this was a wrong thing to do?”  
“No. It felt right to me. He knew everything to do.”  
“Son of a fucking bitch.” Dean yelled walking out of the door slamming in shut.  
“Let him cool off a bit.” Moxie said looking towards the door.  
“So, Emma you are engaged to him?” Sam stood up and slunked over to me.  
“Yeah.”  
“Good idea?”  
“Are you going to yell at me too?”  
“No. I’m not Dean I’m not going to yell at you. But just talk to you about it.”  
“Or rather talk me out of the engagement?” I asked.  
“In ways yes, others no.”  
I paused before I spoke. The feeling deep inside started to boil. A spark was lit. “So your going to talk me out of something I want?”  
“You want this!?” Moxie yelled.  
“You know maybe I do? I’m fucking sick of people constantly telling me what to do. When and how. From now on I will do what Emma wants. I am done trying to please everyone. If you may excuse me.” I poofed away to that two lane road where it all started. 

Standing alone, in the middle of the deserted road with the rainfall hitting then bouncing off of me. I turned around wanting to re live the past, almost wishing Crowley never brought me back. The feeling deep inside is something I’ve never felt before. A spark was ignited that erupted into a huge forest fire. One I couldn’t put out. It just grew bigger and bigger and it was hungry. Anger seemed to have caused it and was the only thing that fed it, keeping it from burning me out. This was a big change for me, feeling rage and anger. I slipped from my thoughts to walk to what was left of Eleanor. She looked terrible, weeping on the side of the road in millions of pieces. Walking down to her, I closed my eyes. Lightly caressing her rough, beat up hood remembering all the times we had together. I opened my eyes to see her put back as one. A smile escaped my lips. She was back in the parking lot next to Baby.  
I took a seat in her to inhale her smells. She lacked the scent of a human that was once pure. Now she was almost being put of demonic life support. I pushed the seat back, propping my hands behind my head. ‘You lived a lie.’ Floated through my head. I did live a lie. I never fully came to understanding myself. Fitting in was always a problem. Moxie and Lydia… They were people, my two best friends, but I came to know very well but the thought of them ached in my head, leaving a foul taste of human flesh along with the god awful body odor. Dean and Sammy boy did they have problems. My brothers lived a lie as well. Daddy left them to make a deal to keep his first born alive, letting his children to suffer in the mourn of his un holy death. I got sick of thinking of every little thing to hear a pop in front of me. The sun visor opened to show a picture of Niall. His smile was a perfect, almost un human.  
I slowly reached for the picture for it to fall on my lap. Afraid of touching it, made more than an impact than seeing him. I picked it up hearing our last conversation. “I love you Emma Brooke Winchester.” Was on a continues roll. Picturing Niall sitting on our couch, resting one hand resting on the back of it with phone in hand and the other gently wiping the tears away. My stomach knotted up knowing that I couldn’t leave things the way things were left. 

 

I thought of Niall, our house, our life, our everything. I opened my eyes to see the familiar door I’ve craved for so long. I stood there in the hall to our flat. Standing there with drips falling off of me, leaving a puddle around me. I gulped reaching my hand to the door. Placing a soft knock on it to hear someone get up and clumsily walk over. The door opened slowly revealing a distraught Niall. His eyes were red and swollen showing how much he misses and cares for me. His hair was moved all around like he was running his hands through it, or maybe pulling on it. He inhaled, “Emma?”  
“Emma?” Niall gasped not moving an inch, just frozen.  
I never spoke a word, just gazing at the man I once loved. I slipped my hand into my pocket, taking the ring off.  
“Get in here. You look like you’ve been to hell.” He reached out, pulling me inside the flat. He ran down the hall to the closet, pulling out a towel. Harry popped up from laying on the couch. His eyes as well were red and swollen.  
“Emma?” Harry ran over to me, hugging me. I pushed him away.  
“What the hell Emma?” He looked stunned, like his heart was just broken.  
Niall entered the kitchen as I sat on the bar stool.  
“Can you not speak?” Niall noticing I haven’t said word.  
“I can speak. I just couldn’t leave this place with leaving the way things were left off and said.” Niall looked down, handing me the towel.  
Harry took a seat next to me. Neither of them spoke for awhile.  
“What do you mean by leave this place?” Niall questioned.  
“I.. ahhh.” I sneezed interrupting my explanation.  
“Are you getting sick?” Harry spoke lifting his hand to place on my forehead only to whip it away. “You are freezing!”  
“I am?”  
“Yeah. Niall she if she is.” Niall slumped over only to pull the same stunt.  
“Holy shit Emma. How are you still alive and that cold?” Funny joke.  
Harry and Niall scattered around the house looking for blankets, towels anything to keep me warm. Little did they know nothing would warm me up. 

“Better Em?” Niall spoke putting the fifth blanket over me.  
“I will be. I’m going to get some dry clothes.” I vanished appearing in my room of our house to see it untouched. Finding some yoga pants, and a neutral color top to throw on in a matter of seconds I heard Harry and Niall freaking out.  
“Where the hell did she go?”  
“I don’t know. She just vanished into thin air.” I casually walked back into the kitchen with them staring at me.  
“Emma.” Niall spoke. “What- How did you do that?”  
“Do what?”  
“You know.” Harry protested.  
“You mean vanishing into thin air right before your eyes?”  
“Yes.”  
“Well. It a long story and I have nothing but time if you both want to hear it?” I questioned.  
“Yes I do want to hear this.” 

We walked over to the couch and plopped down.  
“Tell us everything.” Niall said reaching out to grab my hand.  
“Well for starters. Niall I’m sorry. Harry I’m sorry. I’m afraid this will be the last time you will ever see me unless he… I’ll get to that later. Anyways..” They both looked intrigued. “You both remember the video and my line of work I use to do, correct?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Well when I left here I went to meet my brothers who were also hunters, I met up with Moxie and Lydia then we all worked a job. But it went terribly wrong. The King Of Hell was there, Crowley as you may call him. He knew things no one besides Sam knew. Then Niall” He looked up to me “Our last conversation was technically the last voice I ever heard.”  
They both looked confused. “Uh. We are talking to you right now.” Harry spoke.  
“Yes. But I’m not me. Niall after we spoke I took my car out and got into an accident. I didn’t live through it.” I said the last part slow.  
“How? Are you a ghost or something?” Niall looked frightened.  
“No. When I died… i… ahh. Met an angel. He didn’t save me though. Crowley brought me back to life at an extreme cost to him and I both. I’m not a ghost. I’m half demon.”  
Harry jumped off the couch, “Emma cut the shit. This isn’t funny.”  
“Do you want me to prove it?”  
“Prove it.” Niall said firmly.  
I blinked my eyes, showing off my most black eyes. Harry and Niall took a step back from me.  
“Are you going to hurt us?” Niall questioned.  
“No. I wont hurt you.”  
“But I will.” A man hissed from behind Niall and Harry causing them to jump and run to me. 

“How did you find me?” I asked.  
“Well darling I can find you anywhere. After all you are half of me.” Crowley spoke.  
I stood up, “Niall, Harry I would like you to meet Crowley.. The King Of Hell.”  
They both didn’t say a word, just terrified.  
“Emma that’s sweet. Come here love.” Crowley motioned for me to join him at his side, winking at me. “Get away from Niall. He is not Niall the one you love.” Crowley thought warning me.  
I turned around to see Niall’s expression change along with his eyes. He grabbed me, putting a knife to my neck.  
“Well Crowley seems we met again.” Niall spoke, but it wasn’t his voice.  
“Long time no see Raphael.” Crowley had a worried look on his face, but tried to conceal it.  
“Harry.” I spoke as Niall or rather Raphael stuck the sharp blade into my neck a little harder letting some blood seep from my skin. I snapped my finger, sending Harry away to his own flat leaving the soon to be blood bath.  
“Let her go.” Another voice said behind us. Niall turned sharply around with me in his grip.  
“Oh Castiel. Please leave and let the more experienced people take care of this… this mess.” Niall hissed.  
“Raphael let the girl go and the boy.” Castiel warned, pulling a stick… an arch angel blade out of coat sleeve. Cas eyes left Niall’s eyes to look at me, smiling then it dropped with his head slightly cocked.  
“What do you want to do with her?” Castiel asked.  
“To kill her. That is all.” Niall moved my chin up as he stuck his head in the crook of my neck. “Emma. I can feel Niall inside of me. He’s telling me to kill you.”  
“He wouldn’t.” I whinned.  
“Oh he is.”  
“Get out of Niall.”  
“Not until your dead.” He slowly dug the knife into my neck. The sharp slicing pain started to seep in, releasing blood all over the knife, and anything below me. The reeking smell of iron was lingering in the air. I started to get woozy as the knife went deeper into my neck.

“Emma I’m sorry.” Crowley thought. 

Crowley… Was there behind me with Cas in front of me. He was giving me a puppy dog look. They all just stood there watching Niall’s possessed body cut into me. Doing nothing to stop it before I was killed. The pain left my neck and entered my lower back. The knife dropped to the floor with a clash, as a bright white light burned behind me. I fell forward into my pool of blood, blacking out with how much blood gushed out of my neck and now back. 

 

“Darling.” Someone shook me awake. I opened my eyes to see Crowley holding me, while he was kneeling. Cas was standing over us, looking down. He looked relieved, seeing Raphael defeated by my one and only.  
“Cr- C- Cro-“ I tried saying, reminding myself my throat was almost slit deep enough to effect my voice.  
“Shh.” He put his finger to my lips. “Don’t speak. We are going to go back home now.”  
“Wait!” I turned my head to glance at Niall’s lifeless body lying a few feet from me. He was pale, broken body was stabbed in the back all the way through to the front of his body. A tear fell for my past lover who meant the world to me.

We were back in the house, in the lobby. The pain increased times twenty, as the blood started to ooze out more. I blood curdling scream left my lips to echo through out the house.  
“What the hell?” Lydia questioned as she came into sight down the long narrow hall. She screamed. “Moxie get in here!”  
“Shhhh Emma your alright.” Crowley said shaking me, keeping me awake.  
“What happened?” Moxie squealed running to my side. 

Crowley was on his knees with me in his arm, propped up looking at his face and the ceiling. “Raphael got to her. I killed him, but she got caught in the cross fair.”  
Sam and Dean ran in room, following the screams. “What!” Sam yelled bending down to put his hand under my head.  
“Crowley. My ring.” My voice cracked.  
“Where is it love?”  
“Back in pocket of my outfit left at Niall’s house.”  
“Emma forget about some stupid ring.” Dean spoke, knowing he still didn’t like the idea.  
“Here you go.” Castiel handed Crowley my ring. He slipped it onto my hand.  
I smiled… Starting to cough up blood.  
“Do something! Just don’t let her die!” Lydia screamed looking at Crowley then at Castiel. “Do something!”  
“Can you guys do anything?” Sam asked, pulling Lydia into his arms.  
“I cant I’m afraid.” Crowley spoke.  
“Cas?” Dean looked at Cas who just gave him the puppy dog look.  
“I- I- I’m afraid not Dean.” Dean’s face dropped, as he dropped to my side.  
“Emma… I-.” Dean chocked up, standing back up.  
“Emma I cant live without you. Don’t leave. Fight it.” Moxie spoke kissing my forehead. 

The light started to get brighter and brighter by the second. My breathing started to get slower, more spaced out. Not soon before long their faces started to blur. Crowley eyes were the last thing I saw. Tears started to fall, onto my soon to be lifeless body. He leaned down kissing my forehead, holding it as I inhaled for my last breath. “I love you all.” I exhaled, entering the white light.

 

“Emma.” The familiar voice spoke behind me.  
I awoke from the white light around me to see Castiel standing by me. He looked peaceful. The light started to dim, leaving us in a garden with some man flying a kite.  
“Where are we?” I began to speak, when Cas looked upon me.  
“In heaven.” He soothed.  
“But. I heard when you go to heaven… everyone has a different heaven.” I asked.  
“They do. But you are not everyone.”  
“What do you mean?”  
Cas walked over to me, gazed down at me. He smiled, “See you on the other side.”  
“Wait. Wh-“ But Cas put his fingers up to my forehead.

After the light ripped through me, I noticed I was standing on the outskirts of a pretty big house, more of a mansion. It looked familiar… It was Crowley’s mansion.  
‘How?’ I began to think, wonder on how Cas knew, and how he did it.  
“Emma. This is your heaven.” Cas spooked me.  
Turning around, he was behind me with a few feet in between us.  
“Oddly.. Your heaven is hell.” Cas spoke, chuckling a bit.  
“How do I get in?”  
“I can not give you that answer. You have to figure that out Emma.” Cas spoke, disappearing into the sky. “Castiel don’t leave me. Please.”  
I turned back towards the house, beginning my journey. 

After I walked for what seemed like 20 minutes I found the entrance gate. It opened as soon as I came with in sight of it. The black iron gate creaked open, show casing a long drive way in front of the house made of stone with a fountain in the middle of it. Following the drive way, I began to hear music, the sad and depressing kind. The air around the house seemed non-consistent, but also thick in areas. The night sky was pitch black, with the full moon shinning over the house. 

The front door of the house was with in my sight when someone rather something stepped in front of me blocking me from being with the one I love.  
“You can not go in.” The thing spoke. It had cold black eyes, with a squeamish smile. I tried surpassing the creature when it got in front of me again, repeating itself.  
“I will get in that house.” I growled.  
“No you will not. Crowley wants no one in or out.”  
I looked back at the house, gulping.  
The creature spun me around, walking me back to the opening of the gate. I gazed around to find anything to use for defense. A pointed rock was beneath my feet, causing me to trip.  
“Walk you measly human.”  
“Sorry. Could you help me up?” The creature stopped, turned around sticking its limb out. I looked up at him to grab the rock, stabbing it through the bottom of its jaw. I jumped to my feet, running towards the house.  
I was within inches of the door, when something grabbed me, pulling me back.  
“You little bitch.” The creature spoke, digging its claw into the non existent flesh. But it grabbed ahold of something, pulling me back. I screamed, hoping something would hear me.  
“Crowley!” I screamed.  
The creature turned me around, “You may not be alive, but you’ll regret coming here now.” He began to drag me by the feet.

“Emma?” A voice spoke behind the creature and I.  
“Crowley. Please to god be Crowley.” I crouched while being dragged to see.. Crowley standing there.  
“I’m sorry sir. This foul excuse of a measly human screamed while I’m removing it from the property. Well what’s left of a human.”  
Crowley stared at me, then to notice the words the creature spoke of me by.  
“How dare you say that about this human?”  
The creature stopped, looking very confused at Crowley.  
“I will take it from here.” Crowley spoke, picking me off the ground.  
The moment I was standing I jumped into his arms, crying.  
“Crowley… I- I-“ I stuttered between the whimpers.  
“How are you here, right now? You died. You should be in heaven my doll.” He spoke lifting my chin to his face.  
“I- I- I don’t know. Cas brought me back here. This is my heaven.”  
“Funny.” He spoke, walking us back to the house with his arm around my airy waist.  
“I don’t like being a ghost or whatever I am.”  
“Well at least I still have your body.” 

Once we were on the porch of the house he stopped, spun me around planting a kiss on me. The kiss was more passionate then ever, more wet. It was everything I needed.  
“Thank you Crowls.” I spoke, breaking the long needed kiss.  
“Your are welcome love. I will be doing that more often.” He paused, “I missed you so much.” He squeezed my sides, bringing me closer to him.  
“I missed you so much more. It was so scary.”  
Crowley opened the door to the house to see the long hallway, entering the lobby at the end. I walked in, smelling the aroma.  
“I missed this.” 

Crowley led me down the hall, past Sam, Moxie, Dean, and Lydia.  
“Hey guys. I’m back.” I spoke but none of them moved an inch.  
Lydia was bawling her eyes out in Sam’s arms. He looked like he was going to be sick or maybe he was just holding back since he was in front of Lydia. Moxie looked like she was in shock with Dean sitting next to her. Dean let a single tear fall from his watery green eyes. He dropped his head into his hands, looking depressed. Moxie just burst out into hysteric crying. Dean jumped up, trying to calm her but it didn’t work.  
“How come they cant hear me?” I asked looking towards Crowley.  
“Because you are a ghost, until you get back into your body.”  
“But how will I get back in? My body has…. Holes in it.” I said, as we walked into a bedroom, dimly lit. Crowley turned the lights on to reveal my lifeless body laying on a bed with a gorgeous white gown with a light gold around the left side of the dress and around the bottom. The dress had 4 gold buttons on the top of the left shoulder. It stopped around mid thigh.  
“You picked this?” I spoke looking back at Crowley who was frozen at the door.  
“Yes. I thought you would like it.”  
“Why aren’t you coming in?” I asked, sitting by my body.  
“I- I just cant.” Crowley looked like he was going to burst out crying.  
I jumped up, and glided over to him, “Don’t cry babe. I’m here.”  
“I know. I just couldn’t… live without you.”  
I smiled, “Ill be back darling.” I kissed him on the lips walking over to my body. 

I looked down at my body to see how pale I actually was. I almost blended in with the dress. My hair was curled into the perfect wave like I always tried it to get into but couldn’t. My eye lids were dark with the perfect color of eye shadow, thick mascara on my eye lashes. I looked back at Crowls, smiling. 

I inhaled, jumping up with my body reawakening. Crowley flew to my side, pulling me into a tight hug.  
“Owww..” I squealed.  
“What’s wrong love?” Crowley broke the hug, looking deep into my eyes.  
“Where I was stabbed is a little tender.” I exhaled, “It feels good to be back.”  
“Im glad your back Emma.” He leaned in, kissing me. “Kissing human flesh will never get old.”  
“Well when you put it that way… it sounds weird.” I winked.  
He smiled, “I missed you humor.” 

I jumped off the bed, walking towards the door, “Family time.”  
I ran down the hall with the dress sleeve flowing in the wind, along with my hair. I slowed before the door to the room they were in. Hearing them crying made me feel bad. The feelings had to be terrible, losing someone you love. 

I slowly walked into the door frame, for them all to see. None of them looked at first. Lydia was the first to glance up, “Emma!!?” She screamed, jumping up, running to me, pulling me in a hug. Everyone else looked up, thinking she was delusional.  
“Emma?” Moxie softly spoke, walking over to me. She ripped Lydia off of me to hug me, “Don’t ever do that again.”  
“I’ll try not to.”  
Sam walked over, waiting his turn.  
“Emma… You look beautiful.” He pulled me into a hug, wrapping his arms around me.  
The last person to come to me was Dean.  
“Emma.” He exhaled, showing me his water filled eyes. He stood up, walking slowly to me, “I-“  
“I missed you too Dean.” He started to cry, pulling me into a hug. Dean never hugged me before. His hug was tight, as he lifted me crying onto my shoulder. Crowley had to come and practically pry us from our long hug.  
Once everyone sat and calmed down I spoke of death, heaven, and everything in between. They all looked so fascinated. 

After it got quite I broke the silence, “I have an idea.” I eyed Crowley.  
“What is it love?”  
“I want to have our wedding now.”  
“But you just got back. Will you be strong enough for a wedding?” Moxie asked.  
“I think I will be.”  
“Well if its what you want. Its what you’ll get.” Crowley spoke, standing up. “Sam and Dean will you please assist me?”  
Dean and Sam didn’t want to leave me, but I waved them on leaving Moxie, Lydia and I only.  
“I need a dress.” I spoke.  
“And flowers.” Lydia offered.  
“What else?”  
“Bridesmaids.” Moxie smirked.  
“I already have those.” I winked, nudging her. “Lets go look.”

 

I gulped, hearing bells ring telling me it was time. I walked towards to dark brown door, with my white wedding dress flowing in front, all around me, and even behind me. It was strap less, but the waist part up had jewels on it, with a tiny lace piece in between my boobs. My hair was around my shoulders with the perfect shape and form. The flowers I chose were a bright pink.  
“You ready?” Someone spoke behind me.  
“Yes.” I exhaled, feeling nervous. The song Bittersweet Symphony started playing, as the doors flung open.  
‘They know me so well.’ I thought slowly walking down the aisle seeing the room filled with thousands of people. Some, well most I didn’t know. Niall, Harry, Louis, Zayn, Liam, Bobby, Ellen, Jo, Jody, Mary, Castiel and along with so many other people were in the pews, standing, smiling facing me.  
I glanced up to see Moxie and Lydia already standing facing me wearing light, sky blue colored dresses that was also strapless. Dean and Sam were standing on the other side of the girls, wearing black suits with pink flowers in the pockets.  
I continued to walk as Crowley popped in front of Dean and Sam, wearing the most gorgeous tux I’ve ever seen. It was black, of course, but something about it made him look three thousand times better, even though he didn’t need to look better. Crowley’s eyes widened as he saw me with my dress on. He smiled, looking a little nervous. As I got closer Crowley took my hand, pulling me up the stairs to a pastor that seemed all to familiar. It was John, my father. He smiled, looking at his two boys, then his only daughter.  
“Emma you look beautiful.” He spoke, sending chills up my spine. I haven’t heard my father’s voice in over 10 years now. Hearing it made me so much more happy. 

“We are gathered here today…” John began.


End file.
